


El Príncipe Cautivo

by Ladygon



Series: Príncipes Caídos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Captive Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygon/pseuds/Ladygon
Summary: La última batalla por el reino de Winchester se libra en las llanuras. El rey Lucifer en su armadura negra e imponente se bate en combate con el rey John. El príncipe Dean trata de ayudarlo, pero los ejércitos imperiales son demasiados poderosos para ellos. Dean sabe que perderán la guerra, morir con honor es lo más importante para él. En cambio su hermano, el príncipe Sam, piensa que lo más importante es mantener viva a su familia, aunque deban rendirse al enemigo y sufrir las consecuencias. Destiel.





	1. La batalla perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.  
Es un Destiel y un AU, ambientado en un mundo de fantasía medieval. Es el segundo de una serie de tres fics sobre temática de príncipes, reyes y reinos de diferentes naturaleza:  
1° Está en un ambiente fantástico.  
2° En un ambiente medieval.  
3° En un ambiente oriental árabe.  
También tienen clasificación para adultos. Lo pondré en las advertencias cuando sea el capítulo.  
Les puse una etiqueta #serieprincipescaidos no sé si funcione, pero es la primera serie que subo a wattpad.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó el príncipe Dean con gesto de desesperación.

—Dean, tú puedes —dijo el príncipe Sam, tratando de tranquilizar a su angustiado hermano.

—No lo haré. Es peligroso y papá puede morir —dijo Dean asustado.

Pocas veces vio a su hermano asustado, lo cual decía la seriedad del asunto.

—Estamos en guerra. Las personas mueren. Quizás nosotros también moriremos —arguyó Sam amargado.

—No digas eso Sam, por favor —pidió su hermano con angustia.

El choque de las espadas inundaba el ambiente. Los gritos de guerra, los chillidos de las personas mutiladas, el olor de la sangre envuelta en humo y cenizas. Toda una verdadera locura y su hermano le pedía separarse de él para proteger a su madre.

—Sammy, mamá está bien en el castillo. Bastante resguardada por Bobby. Te necesito aquí, en el campo de batalla para proteger las espaldas de papá.

En eso venía un duro golpe de un soldado enemigo en el fragor de la batalla. Dean le hizo el quite y lo ajustició con su espada. El tipo clamó un chillido aterrador antes de caer al piso.

—Lo siento, Dean, debo ir —dijo Sam, corriendo rumbo al castillo.

—¡No, Sam, Sam! ¡Maldición! —gritó Dean con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Maldito seas Sammy! —dijo entre dientes con coraje.

Y siguió luchando, ahora con una rabia desmedida. Tanto así, que la armadura plateada, ya no le pesaba como antes y pudo correr al lado de su padre, en la cabecera de la lucha.

La guerra se cernía sobre el pequeño Reino Winchester frente al poderoso Reino de Novak. Su rey Lucifer, era un verdadero monstruo malvado, que lo único que quería era arrasar con su pequeño pueblo, saquear las pocas riquezas que tenían, violar y matar todo a su paso, para luego convertir al reino en una más de sus provincias conquistadas. Eso no podían permitirlo por ningún motivo, pero carecían del poder necesario para combatirlo de forma efectiva. Tenían pocas o nulas posibilidades de ganar y menos probabilidades de sobrevivir, ya que el rey Lucifer, acostumbraba ejecutar a las familias reales de los pueblos conquistados para así, evitar futuros problemas y reclamaciones del trono.

Pero lo que más mosqueaba a Dean, fue la prepotencia de ese maligno rey, quien nunca les dio oportunidad de evitar tan desastroso desenlace. Él los quiso invadir, sí o sí, sin miramientos de ningún tipo y sus mensajeros de paz, totalmente masacrados. Frente a esto, no les quedó más remedio que defenderse. Y a duras penas lo hacían, pero lo hacían, se defendían con toda su armada, porque era evidente que después de esta lucha no había otra. La gloria de la batalla, se cernía en este campo a los pies del castillo Winchester para ser recordados como un reino de gloria. Daría lo mejor de sí, todos darían lo mejor de sí y morirían con honor.

Su hermano Sam, también debía morir ahí, al lado suyo, al lado de su familia, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás era lo mejor. Sam moriría al lado de su madre y todos sus seres queridos estarían a salvo en los brazos de la muerte. Eso no sonaba tan malo, si morían con gloria y fama, pero si morían derrotados, deshonrados y humillados, sería peor que la muerte.

Otra hilera de muertos en su paso y le decía que venían a fulminarlos de la faz de la Tierra. El impresionante rey, porque no había otra forma de describir a ese caballero negro sobre su corcel, iba directo hacia su padre, así que corrió a su lado para hacer frente a tamaña amenaza. 

El rey John luchaba con su espada ensangrentada, con otro caballero de pesada armadura. Entretenido en esto, no veía al oponente sobre su hombro. Dean logró interceptarlo en el momento del choque y de esta forma, logró salvarle la vida a su padre por el momento. Siguieron peleando, solo para defender sus vidas, pues la desigualdad era evidente.

—¡Papá, cuidado! —gritó Dean y volvió a salvarlo.

Esta vez se pusieron, espalda con espalda, para aguantar el azote. Resistieron bien, pero el embate del caballero negro, fue muy potente y Dean salió volando. El golpe en una piedra lo dejó con la mente nublada, entre lo poco que pudo ver, fue la confrontación de su padre con el Rey Negro. Una confrontación tan increíble, que las espadas parecían echar chispas de colores en una especie de explosiones.

Las siluetas de ambos contrincantes se veían poderosas. Dean no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al respecto, pero la imagen estaba borrosa y cada vez difícil verla. Hasta que las siluetas estaban negras y luego nada. Los gritos y el olor de la sangre penetraron en su inconsciente, formando un sueño infernal, donde parecía no tener fin la desesperación.

En esa pesadilla, todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad. La muerte era algo que no concebían, pero el deshonor era peor que eso. Aun así, ver a su familia morir tampoco era opción. Solo el morir, antes de que eso pasase estaba bien y dentro de su inconsciencia se dejó llevar por la muerte, en un momento casi feliz, porque no vería el horror de nada más.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como deseaba. El cruel destino, siempre presente en estas situaciones, se alzó para destruir su mundo ya destruido por la guerra. Dean despertó en una mazmorra en la parte alta de la Torre de los Condenados. En ese lugar, iban los presos de los peores delitos cometidos en su reino. La celda estaba sucia con un poco de paja en el suelo, el olor a moho impregnaba el ambiente. En su tobillo derecho tenía un grillete con una cadena larga clavada en la pared. Como pudo se levantó trastabillando y se acercó a la puerta de gruesa madera, la cual tenía una pequeña ventanilla con barrotes.

—¿Hola? —gritó— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—¿Dean? —se escuchó despacio, luego un grito— ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?

—Sammy, estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estás?

—Ah, qué alivio —dijo con un suspiro—. Estoy bien, estoy con mamá y papá en una de las celdas. Papá no está bien, Dean.

Eso era mejor que creer que estaba muerto, como fue lo razonable en pensar, pero no lo dijo a su hermano.

—¿Y mamá?

—Mamá está bien también Dean, está cuidando a papá. Está muy herido.

En eso se escuchó una voz burlona.

—Lamento interrumpir la reunión familiar, pero el rey Lucifer ordena la presencia del príncipe Sam ante él —dijo un hombre de color, calvo y de contextura gruesa.

—¿Quién eres? —exigió Dean.

—Mi nombre es Uriel, soy hermano del rey Lucifer. Así que más respeto.

Sam y Dean guardaron silencio. Sacaron al príncipe Sam de la celda que compartía con su madre y su padre.

—Tranquila mamá estaré bien —le dijo Sam con un apretón de mano—. Tú cuida a papá.

La reina Mary asintió con angustia. Sam fue llevado con las manos encadenadas y escoltados de los brazos por dos guardias, miraba hacia atrás para ver la celda de Dean y alcanzó a ver sus dedos entre los barrotes. De alguna forma eso le dio fuerzas y caminó hacia su destino.

No vio inmediatamente al rey Lucifer, sino que lo enviaron a bañarse y cambiarse ropa. Ya limpio y perfumado, fue a encontrarse con el rey Lucifer, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no lo recibió en la Sala del Trono o en el Despacho Real, sino en la Cámara Real, más específicamente, en la antesala de la cámara, la cual estaba separada con una pared falsa y donde se acostumbraba a recibir a los consejeros. Era una especie de oficina, biblioteca, comedor, donde sus padres también acostumbraban a desayunar.

Ahí estaba Lucifer, sentado en la mesita de desayunar, la cual estaba llena de manjares y él, tomando su desayuno de chocolate, natilla y pastelitos como si nada. Esa imagen tan surrealista dejó perplejo a Sam, a quien le quitaron los grilletes y lo dejaron solo con el diablo.

—Siéntate —ordenó—. Estos pasteles de tu reino son muy ricos.

Sam se sentó como hipnotizado, luego se movió incómodo en el asiento mientras veía comer a Lucifer.

—Supongo que sabe que hay una razón por la cual la familia real todavía sigue respirando, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó con simpleza Sam.

—Bueno, esa razón eres tú —dijo llevándose, la taza de chocolate a los labios y dar un sorbo con elegancia.

—¿Yo? —respondió Sam extrañado.

—Quiero que seas mío en todas las formas posibles —anunció Lucifer.

Sam quedó de piedra

—¿Q… qué? —reaccionó.

Lucifer se acomodó en su asiento, lo miró de frente y juntó las yemas de sus dedos.

—No me malinterpretes. Si quisiera solo follarte, ya te habría atado a la cama y violado, repetidas veces.

Sam sintió un escalofrío increíble recorrer su espalda.

—Quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero que te entregues a mí —confesó Lucifer.

—Eso no… no sucederá… —dijo Sam con una sonrisa ladeada y descolocado, totalmente.

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás! Si no quieres ver a tu querida familia convertida en una masa sangrienta.

La sonrisa de Sam murió en sus labios. Sam trataba de todas las formas posibles, entender la situación. Por un momento pensó que Lucifer estaba bromeando y le quería jugar una de las grandes, pero tenía una cara de seriedad poco conocida en su mundo. Los conquistadores de reinos acostumbraban a tomar a la familia real y destruirla de una u otra forma, sino era la muerte, las despojaban de su honor, convirtiéndolos en esclavos sexuales o, en el mejor de los casos, en consortes. Así que la conversación era, escalofriantemente, lógica.

—Ten en consideración —siguió Lucifer—. Que invadí al Reino Winchester, solo por ti.

—¡Cómo! —chilló Sam.

—Solo para tenerte a ti, invadí este reino.

—No mientas —dijo Sam—. Invadiste Winchester, porque es un reino próspero y lo quieres anexar a tu imperio.

—Reconozco que debí hacerlo mucho antes, pero tu hermano es complicado. Dejarlo en libertad de actuar no nos conviene. Se casará con mi hermano Miguel.

—Eso no pasará.

—Veremos. Primero de ti depende la sobrevivencia de todos, porque si no te casas conmigo, te haré mi querido.

—¡Antes muerto!

—… Si no puedo tenerte de ninguna forma, no tengo por qué dejar a los otros vivos. No tendré razones, ¿o sí? Mi objetivo eres tú y sin objetivo no hay meta. Puede existir el caos ¿Cómo puedes obligarme a vivir sin ti? —dijo con cara de cachorrito que no le salió muy bien.

A esta altura, Sam no sabía si el tipo seguía burlándose de él o en realidad, estaba perdidamente enamorado. Algo que lo confundía en lo más profundo de su ser y que no concordaba con el perfil malévolo de ese rey usurpador, aunque debía saberlo, ya las cosas llegaron demasiado lejos.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿No? —preguntó un confundido Sam.

La sonrisa maligna como pícara surgió en el rostro del monarca.

—No podría hacer eso. Hablo muy en serio.

Entonces la cosa era grave con ese nivel de obsesión, que presentaba ese sujeto. No tenía muchas cartas que jugar, sus opciones limitadas, no estaban todas en sus manos, sino también, en las manos de su hermano Dean, porque si su hermano se negaba a casarse, Sam lo apoyaría y entonces, morirían todos en vergonzoso deshonor. Así estaban las cosas. El tipo lo violaría tarde o temprano.

—Antes debes prometerme una cosa —dijo Sam, pensando a toda velocidad.

—Lo que tú quieras —asintió con sumo interés Lucifer.

Incluso se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo toda su atención en la petición de Sam, sin una pizca de burla, lo cual extrañó al otro. Estaba muy serio.

—Tu hermano Miguel es el rey del Imperio del Norte. Si se casa con Dean, este tendrá que irse y dejar Winchester. Quiero que mi hermano permanezca en Winchester a salvo, junto a mi familia —pidió Sam.

Lucifer lo pensó. Eso se notó a leguas.

—Mmmmh, es difícil. Miguel necesita casarse y tu hermano es buen partido. Confieso que me gustaría ver a Dean doblegado por Miguel, sería un gran espectáculo —dijo Lucifer, sobando sus manos.

Sam sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Pero… —continuó Lucifer—. Si estás dispuesto a cumplir con mis términos, no puedo negarme. Dean puede quedarse en Winchester junto con su familia…

Sam sintió que despegaba de la tierra de felicidad, pero la siguiente palabra volvió a aterrizarlo.

—… Solo… si se casa con uno de mis hermanos.

—No… —comenzó a decir Sam.

—Puede elegirlo —interrumpió Lucifer como dando una solución—. Tengo muchos hermanos.

—Pero él…

—Sam —comenzó diciendo Lucifer—. Seamos honestos, no puedo dejar al príncipe heredero en su reino como si nada. Winchester ha sido conquistado por los Novak y esa es la realidad de tu familia. Winchester le pertenece a Novak, por eso yo reclamo este reino a través de sus príncipes. A ti te haré mi Consorte Real de mi Imperio del Sur y el príncipe Dean, será Consorte Real de uno de mis hermanos, quien gobernará Winchester.

—¿Le quitarás el título de Príncipe Heredero a mi hermano? —preguntó Sam asustado.

—Exacto. Es el precio que pagan los conquistados, pero el poder del Consorte Real no es menor. Así como lo veo, el príncipe Dean será más poderoso siendo el Consorte Real de Novak-Winchester que solo siendo el rey de Winchester —concluyó Lucifer.

Las emociones de Sam estaban en una montaña rusa de sentimientos. La lógica de Lucifer era toda correcta, pero la forma como se haría no gustaba para nada. Ser el Consorte Real del Imperio del Sur no era nada malo, tendría el poder necesario para proteger a su familia, por otro lado, casarse con Lucifer, tener sexo con Lucifer, siendo el pasivo, porque eso significaba ser un Consorte Real, podría aguantarlo, pero Dean, ni en mil años. Dean presumía de ser un heterosexual a toda regla e incluso, tenía de prometida a Lisa. Cuando supiera que sería un consorte…

—Tendría que informarle a mi hermano primero. Luego te respondo —anunció Sam.

—¡Ah, no, no! No me conviene que vayas a ponerte de acuerdo con tu hermanito.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque puedes dejar influenciarte y quizás los dos terminen cometiendo suicidio por su honor.

Eso era muy probable conociendo a Dean, este se negaría al punto de convencerlo a cometer suicidio. El honor, morir en batalla de forma valiente, morir antes de rendirse, todos eran códigos de los caballeros. Dean era un caballero en toda la regla, al punto de que nunca se rindió. Tanto su padre como su hermano lucharon hasta caer inconscientes al suelo. En cambio Sam, tuvo que rendirse, porque amenazaban con matar a su madre, sino lo hacía. No tuvo la convicción de matar a su madre, solo porque el código requería conservar el honor, además, le estaban perdonando la vida de su familia. Morir él, de eso no tenía problemas, pero no podía dejar a su familia morir, salvo que Dean lo convenciera de lo contrario.

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. La Prueba de Posesión

Lucifer tenía toda la razón del mundo si pensaba que Dean tenía la influencia necesaria para preferir el honor antes que la muerte. Igual tenía que arriesgarse, si hubiera otra forma lo haría, ya que la vida de su familia era muy importante para él.

—¡Pero debo hablar esto con mi hermano! —exclamó Sam.

—Lo sé —aseguró Lucifer.

—¿Y entonces?

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde Lucifer pensó.

—Antes de ir con tu hermano, me darás una prueba de buena voluntad.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Sam.

—Te dejaré ir y hablarás a solas con tu hermano, e incluso, te dejaré que hables con tu familia. Te pongas de acuerdo y todo, pero el precio será tu virtud.

—¡Qué! ¡Estás loco! —chilló Sam.

—Es el precio. Si tengo tu virtud, me aseguro, que no cometerás suicidio honroso junto a tu familia.

—Daré mi palabra de que no lo haré. Eso debe bastar, soy un príncipe.

—… que está desesperado.

—¡Y tú piensas aprovecharte de mi desesperación! —gritó Sam fuera de sí.

—Pues, claro, soy el Diablo y estás haciendo un trato conmigo. No lo haré por menos.

—Mi virtud solo la entrego a mi esposo o esposa. A nadie más —sonó terminante.

—Seré tu prometido y tu esposo de todas formas. El cuándo me entregarás tu virtud es irrelevante, porque lo harás tarde o temprano.

Otra vez estaba en lo cierto. Ese Diablo tendría su virtud sí o sí, no había salida al respecto salvo la muerte y esta debía posponerla para hablar con su familia. En enojo de todo el asunto cambió, bruscamente, a admiración por la forma de manipular que tenía ese rey malévolo.

—Está bien, pero no tocaré la cama de mis padres.

Lucifer quedó con el sarcasmo en su boca, ya que iba a seguir con su cantaleta real.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Lucifer casi sin poder creerlo.

—En serio, pero yo también necesito una prueba de buena fe, de que cumplirás el trato y no retirarás mi oferta después de tener mi virtud.

—Naturalmente ¿Qué deseas?

—La mejor atención médica para mi padre hasta que se recupere…

—¡Hecho! —concilió Lucifer.

—… y…

—¿No serás tú el aprovechado?

—¡Y!... —alzó la voz para callarlo—. Yo dictaré la forma de entregar mi virtud. Te pasas de mis reglas, solo un milímetro, y no hay trato.

Lucifer lo quedó mirando con seriedad. Parecía un concurso de miradas desafiantes.

—Bien, bien, estoy de acuerdo con tus términos, que para el registro, los encuentro exagerados. Pero tú lo vales, así que trato hecho.

Sam se movió nervioso en su puesto.

—Así que, ¿dónde quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Lucifer, restregándose las manos.

—Primero, la atención médica a mi padre.

—¡Oh!, inmediatamente “Mi Príncipe” —dicho esto, Lucifer tiró un cordón de la pared.

Los sirvientes del usurpador llegaron presto a cumplir su mandato. Ordenó la atención médica al rey derrotado, previa amenaza de muerte, y que lo trataran con privilegios.

—Listo —dijo Lucifer.

Sam con su mirada seria, dio media vuelta hacia la salida. Lucifer creyó que se iría a confirmar si sus órdenes fueron cumplidas, pero para sorpresa de él, Sam volteó al abrir la puerta.

—Vamos —le dijo.

El corazón de Lucifer martilló rápido en su pecho y salió corriendo detrás de Sam. Mantuvo cierta distancia, porque se notaba que el chico quería su espacio. Lo siguió por los corredores del castillo, alumbrado solo por antorchas tintineantes. Se detuvieron ante una puerta pesada de madera, la cual el príncipe Sam abrió sin problema. Era la habitación del chico. Lucifer quedó anonadado con la invitación a ese lugar tan íntimo, pues era un pedacito de Sam y eso lo regocijó, profundamente. Lo siguió en solemne silencio, cuando Sam se detuvo a los pies de su cama, él también se detuvo sin mover un músculo y esperó los siguientes movimientos del príncipe. Este lo encaró decidido con una chispa atemorizante en sus ojos.

—Te dictaré las reglas. Si te pasas de ellas, aunque sea un poco, el trato se cancela —dijo terminante el príncipe Sam.

Lucifer iba a decir algo, pero Sam lo calló antes que dijera algo solo con una mano en señal de alto.

—Primero; desde ahora en adelante no dirás absolutamente ni una palabra. No quiero ningún tipo de muestras de palabras o caricias, esto es simplemente un acto de compromiso…

Lucifer iba a refutar, pero Sam volvió a levantar la mano.

—Lo digo en serio, ya tendrás oportunidad después cuando estemos casados, si es que todo sale bien.

Lucifer asintió con la cabeza.

—Soy enfático en esto: ninguna caricia. Yo me desnudaré lo necesario para que el acto se pueda realizar. Me pondré boca abajo y tú harás solo lo necesario para completar el acto, nada más. Si veo algo fuera de eso, el trato se termina y no tendrás absolutamente nada más de mí. Te lo juro —insistió Sam con seriedad.

Ahora el rey oscuro quedó impactado. No sabía cómo Sam lograría su propósito en caso que rompiera las reglas, pero estaba claro que no conseguiría nada de ese príncipe. Conociendo la fama de los Winchester, no debía subestimarlos. Decidió hacer lo que le decían, después de todo, hizo una guerra para tenerlo y no renunciaría por nada del mundo o cometería una tontera ahora que casi lo tenía. Asintió con la cabeza.

El joven príncipe se sentó en la cama y se quitó las botas casi con rabia, luego se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda a Lucifer para bajarse los pantalones con una leve inclinación, que dejó infartado al rey. Y es que el hermoso culito de Sam estaba hecho para ser follado, o al menos eso pensó Lucifer cuando lo vio en todo su esplendor. Sam sacó una botellita del cajón de su velador y untó sus dedos para luego meterlos en su entrada. Lucifer quiso ir hacia él y ayudarlo con eso, pero no había dado ninguna orden de moverse.

Luego, el chico se puso boca bajo en la cama y abrió las piernas. El corazón de Lucifer golpeó en su pecho con tanta fuerza que pensó se le saldría.

—Estoy listo y recuerda lo que te dije —fue la orden del chico.

Los pies del rey parecían de piedra, ya que le costó un mundo llegar al borde del lecho. Debía hacer gala de todo su autocontrol, para no violar al chico de forma alucinante. Por un momento pensó en que no podría hacerlo, pero el deseo era demasiado fuerte. No solo quiso al chico desde el primer instante que lo vio hace un par de años atrás, sino que hizo toda una guerra para poseerlo.

Lucifer hizo todo lo controlado posible para tomar al chico según las reglas de este. Se puso arriba de Sam, bajó un poco sus pantalones, lo justo para sacar su cosa para penetrar al chico. Cuando entró en él, fue lo más grande que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Se meció con cuidado, pero después aumentó un poco el ritmo, hasta que se detuvo y se vació dentro. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y rodeó con él su miembro mientras lo sacaba, antes de sacarlo puso su dedo encima del pañuelo y luego reemplazó su pene por su dedo, el cual metió solo un poco. Después retiró el dedo y dejó el pañuelo dentro por unos segundos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sam.

Lucifer retiró el pañuelo con rapidez.

—Estoy tomando mi prueba —dijo Lucifer mostrando su pañuelo manchado.

Sam volteó y cubrió sus partes privadas tan rápido, que Lucifer sintió no poder ver más de todo ese cuerpo tan lindo.

—Eso no forma parte del trato ¡Así que olvídalo!

—Claro que forma parte del trato. Desde un principio te dije que necesitaba una prueba y esta es: “La Prueba de Posesión”.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior. Era verdad, La Prueba de Posesión era una ceremonia legal, que hacían los reyes con sus consortes para mostrar a su pueblo, que el matrimonio estaba consumado. Con ella, no había forma de echarse para atrás o negar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso. Yo no me he casado contigo todavía —le dijo Sam con reproche.

—No, pero eres mi prometido desde ahora. Prefiero tu palabra reforzada, porque no quiero que te arrepientas. Serás mi esposo y eso es un hecho.

Sam se sorprendió con el grado de seguridad con que lo decía. Él siempre creyó, que era una especie de obsesión pasajera que se consumiría cuando lo poseyera, pero no. El rey lo quería en serio para compartir su trono, a pesar que solo lo podía tener como su concubino, e incluso, como esclavo sexual, al ser un príncipe en desgracia. En vez de eso, lo convertiría en su Consorte Real con todo el poder que conllevaba eso.

El nivel de deseo del que era objeto, era demasiado para su comprensión. Lo tenía un poco confuso, y con esa confusión en mente, no era nada bueno para su situación, donde un paso en falso y el destino de él y de toda su familia, se iría por el barranco. Por ahora, Sam solo jugaba las cartas para poder salir de la situación tan peligrosa en la que estaba junto con su familia. Sin embargo, no solo dependía de él, sino que de su hermano Dean. Entregarse a Lucifer no fue lo más difícil, lo difícil vendría ahora con Dean. Convencer a su hermano que eligiera a un príncipe enemigo para casarse y ser su Consorte Real, parecía ser una misión imposible. De cierta forma, lo era.

Sintió todo el pánico del mundo cuando estuvo, frente a frente, en la puerta de la celda de Dean. Pasó por la celda de sus padres y solo bastó una mirada hacia adentro sin que sus moradores se dieran cuenta para comprobar que Lucifer había cumplido con su promesa de atención médica para su padre. Siguió de largo y ahora se encontraba fuera de la celda de Dean. Le costó un mundo para pedir que le abrieran la puerta.

Cuando abrieron la celda, sintió los brazos de su hermano rodear su cuerpo.

—¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? —dijo el príncipe Dean, mirándolo por todas partes.

—Dean sí, no te preocupes —tranquilizó su hermano.

—¿Viste a papá y mamá? ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Ellos están bien y recibiendo atención médica. Quién me preocupa eres tú.

—¿Yo?, pero si yo estoy de lo más bien. No tengo ninguna herida y estoy fuerte como un roble.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a tu situación.

—¿Cómo que mi situación? De nuestra situación —enfatizó Dean.

Sam supo que se estaba expresando mal con todo el asunto, pero estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo hablarle. Quedó en silencio un momento. Dean bajó los brazos y se apartó un poco de él, mirando el suelo como pensando.

—Lo sé, Sam.

Sam sacó la mirada del suelo que también había bajado, producto de la preocupación. Frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Dean.

—Sé que esto es un desastre. No sé por qué seguimos vivos, pero si seguimos así es porque nos ejecutarán de la peor forma. Eso no está tan mal si mantenemos nuestro honor —dijo Dean con una sonrisa triste.

—No habrá honor en esa ejecución, Dean.

—¡Oh!

La respuesta de Dean no fue de sorpresa, sino de obviedad casi absoluta.

—Bueno, en ese caso…

Ya sabía lo que venía después. La propuesta de Dean sería el “suicidio honroso”, cosa que ya Sam no estaba en condiciones de hacer y que debía impedir.

—No —respondió tajante Sam—. Tampoco eso es honroso.

Dean se extrañó de la respuesta de Sam. Lo encaró frente a frente con seriedad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean.

Ahí estaba el pie para contarle su vergonzoso trato con el Diablo. Así que lo contó todo, sin anestesia y las posibilidades de una muerte nada honrosa de parte de todos. Dean quedó como en shock, no era para menos con todo eso que le contó su hermano de forma tan rápida.

—Dean, no podemos morir y dejar a nuestra familia hundida en la deshonra. También hay que pensar en nuestros súbditos, ¿qué pasará si nos morimos? —trató de justificarse.

—Espera un momento… ¿Eres la puta de Lucifer? ¿Y quieres que sea la puta de uno de los hermanos del Diablo? —dijo Dean como reaccionando.

—No, claro que no, yo no dije nada con respecto a ser putas. Seremos consortes.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¿Yo no la veo? —dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Dean!

—Dean nada ¡Olvídalo! Si quieres ser la perra de ese sujeto, allá tú, pero yo muero aquí con mi honra intacta —dijo Dean testarudo.

—Con tu actitud nos matarás a todos.

—A ti no, porque estás arreglado.

—¿Crees que lo hice solo por mí? Lo hice por todos nosotros y por nuestro reino, ¿no es lo que siempre nos han enseñado? Un príncipe se debe a su pueblo. Pero tienes razón, si ustedes mueren, yo no quiero seguir viviendo, así que no es tan cierta esa afirmación.

Sam dio un suspiro y luego continuó.

—Yo solo gané otra opción válida a la que teníamos. Ahora te lo dejo a ti y haré lo que tú me pidas. Si quieres morir en deshonra, te acompañaré.

—Moriremos en deshonra solo por tu culpa. Si no te hubieras dejado seducir por Lucifer, en estos instantes estaríamos cortándonos las venas de forma limpia y rápida.

—No tenía opción, él me iba a violar y a convertirme en su esclavo.

—¡Qué!

—Somos príncipes derrotados y cautivos en una torre ¿Cuál crees que era nuestro destino? No nos violaron antes, porque Lucifer me quiere de Consorte Real.

—¡Mierda! —dijo despectivamente Dean.

—Sí, mierda, ahora lo sabes. Iré a ver cómo está papá. Te cuento luego.

—Está bien, dime… dale saludos míos a los dos.

—Lo haré.

No dijeron nada más y Sam fue donde sus padres, quienes estaban muy preocupados por todo lo acontecido.

**Fin capítulo 2**


	3. El honor antes que la vida

El rey John estaba bien, la herida fue curada con cuidado. El lugar donde estaban sus padres era tan deprimente y tan poco real para ellos, Sam sentía tristeza con solo verlos ahí como cualquier miserable preso de las mazmorras. Por lo menos había luz, ya que era la única diferencia de estar presos en la torre y no en los calabozos del castillo.

—¿Cómo está Dean? —preguntó la reina Mary.

—Bien, mamá, no te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien.

—¿Cuándo es la ejecución? —preguntó su padre.

Sam quedó en silencio, pero tragó saliva.

—No habrá ejecución pública. Ustedes vivirán en honra.

—¡Qué! —dijeron sus papás al mismo tiempo.

—Acepté ser el Consorte Real de Lucifer. Él me aseguró sus vidas, pero dejarán de ser reyes de Winchester.

—¿Consorte Real de Lucifer? —murmuró su padre.

Ambos parecían en shock.

—¿Y Dean? ¿Qué pasará con Dean? —preguntó su mamá asustada.

—Él no puede heredar el reino, porque está en manos de los Novak, pero, le permitirá quedarse en Winchester.

—¿Todo eso si eras Consorte Real? —preguntó su mamá asombrada.

—No, eso no puede ser —dijo el rey derrotado.

Los dos lo miraron y Sam retiró la vista cuando se fijó en él.

—Hay otra cosa, ¿no? —preguntó el rey.

Sam tuvo que decirles lo de Dean, quien también sería un consorte de uno de los hermanos de Lucifer. La noticia afectó demasiado a sus padres.

—Lo dejé pensando, pero él decidirá. Papá, mamá, yo…

—Harás lo que él decida, ¿no? —preguntó su papá.

—Haremos —aseguró su mamá.

—Es mejor una muerte honrosa. De seguro Dean elegirá eso —dijo muy seguro su papá.

La verdad es que ninguno de ellos dos, sabía que Sam entregó su honra a Lucifer y si decidían suicidarse, todos quedarían manchados. Debía decirlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, demasiado vergonzoso.

—Es mejor esperar a Dean. Ser un Consorte Real es también un privilegio, que los príncipes podemos tomar —dijo Sam, tratando de convencer a sus papás.

—¿En verdad quieres ser Consorte de Lucifer? —dijo su papá asombrado.

La mamá lo miró serio.

—No tiene nada de malo. De todas formas soy el segundo príncipe y mi deber es formar alianzas extranjeras con otros reinos mediante el matrimonio. Lucifer es poderoso y monarca del Imperio del Sur. Creo que seré bastante poderoso.

El rey suspiró.

—Bueno, hijo tú siempre has sido pragmático, ¿qué puedo decir? Me hubiera gustado que te casaras con alguien que amaras, pero, no estamos en condiciones de esperar eso.

Era una gran tristeza que Sam no soportó mucho.

—Papá, mamá, no se aflijan por ello. Como saben si logro ser feliz. Lucifer no es tan malo como parece.

—¿Qué no es tan malo? —dijeron los padres al mismo tiempo, extrañados.

—Bueno, este, sí, yo digo…

Y se sonrojó como un tomate. Los padres de Sam no sabían qué pensar con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Dean por otra parte, se rebanaba los sesos buscando alguna salida digna de tan garrafal embrollo creado por su hermano, aunque la culpa era de todos por perder la guerra, o quizás de la debilidad del reino al ser tan pequeño, pero no estaba en posición de durar para siempre frente a estos enemigos súper poderosos.

¿Qué hacer para sobrevivir? ¿Morir con dignidad? Eso ya estaba vetado por culpa de Sam y su manía de entregar su honra. No podía dejar morir a sus padres como animales, debía existir una forma mejor, sin entregarse de esa manera tan horrible.

Si bien a Sam le gustaban las mujeres, también le hacía a los hombres y tal vez no fue traumático para él estar con Lucifer, pero a él, Dean, le gustaban las mujeres. Era impensable meterse con un hombre, aunque sea para proteger la vida.

—No lo haré, no puedo hacerlo —decía Dean con convicción.

Sam volvió donde Lucifer.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Sam extrañado.

—¿Aceptó Dean? Supongo que me tienes la respuesta.

—Supones mal. Debe pensarlo.

—Lo siento, no tiene nada que pensar. Vuelve donde él y pídele la respuesta. Estamos corto de tiempo, Miguel mandó una misiva y me pide apurar la partida. Si se entera lo de Dean, lo querrá de consorte o esclavo y no podré mantener el trato.

Sam abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa. De verdad estaban en apuros.

—Está bien, voy enseguida.

No quería por nada del mundo, que Dean terminara en manos de Miguel, porque conociendo a Dean, a este lo convertiría en su esclavo sexual. Así que partió a ver a su hermano, con la convicción de convencerlo para que decidiera quedarse en Winchester como sea.

—Dean, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? No te bastó con el ataque de hace un rato —dijo Dean con fastidio.

—Sé que es difícil, pero necesitamos una respuesta ahora.

—¿Necesitamos? —preguntó sospechoso— ¿Quiénes? ¿Lucifer y tú?

—No Dean, nosotros, bueno Lucifer también, pero es porque Miguel te quiere como consorte o esclavo sexual.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a esos tipos? —exclamó Dean con cansancio evidente.

—Lo sé, pero si Miguel logra su propósito, te irás de Winchester para siempre y nuestros padres quedarán a merced del enemigo.

—Ya estamos a merced del enemigo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Dean, por favor, esto es serio.

—No sé Sam —dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. No creo que pueda con esto. Me supera.

—Pero Dean…

—No soy como tú Sam, yo no he tenido relaciones con hombres y me gustan las mujeres. No se me pasa por la cabeza cambiar mi forma de ser, solo porque estamos en peligro.

—Eso no es cierto del todo —dijo Sam.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te acuerdas la pared de mi habitación?

—Éramos niños Sam, estábamos descubriendo la sexualidad y jugábamos.

—No éramos tan niños. Como sea, nos tocamos, y a mí me gustó —dijo su hermano.

—¡Sam! ¡Solo nos tocamos un poco!

—Y sé que a ti también te gustó —puntualizó Sam.

—No hables idioteces. Yo descubrí que me gustaban las mujeres y a ti… digamos que no tenías preferencias fijas —explicó Dean.

—Ya, sabemos que yo no era virgen cuando Lucifer tomó mi honra. Así que no fue tan terrible.

—Hablas como una mujerzuela…

—Pero comprendo que para ti es diferente. Eres virgen.

—¡De qué diablos estás hablando! ¡Claro que no soy virgen!

—Lo eres, por atrás, lo eres.

—¿Quieres callarte la boca? Si sigues, no respondo —amenazó Dean.

Sam guardó silencio y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bien Dean, el problema es que tengo que salir de aquí con una respuesta ¿Qué me dices? Acataré lo que tú quieras, pero debes estar seguro.

Dean lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres un maldito ¿Sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Sam con tristeza.

Un silencio muy tenebroso los embargó, casi se lograba escuchar los pensamientos épicos en la mente de Dean por tratar de encontrar una solución digna. Sin embargo, esa solución no existía bajo ninguna circunstancia actual.

—Bien, quieres una respuesta. Mi respuesta es que no puedo —finalizó Dean.

—Entonces moriremos.

—Me temo que así será.

Sam miró al suelo. No tenía pensado en esta situación.

—Está bien, Dean… traeré a papá y mamá, entonces.

Dean mordió su labio inferior, pero si hacían eso, tenía que ser en grupo, sino no servía.

—Es mejor que vayamos nosotros a su celda. Papá está delicado —dijo Dean.

—Está bien.

Los dos partieron a la celda de al lado. Los guardias los dejaron, porque tenían órdenes de no intervenir en lo que Sam decidiera. Sam explicó a sus padres la decisión de Dean.

—¿Estás seguro Dean? —preguntó su mamá.

Dean solo bajó la mirada. Es que no podía verlos a los ojos bajo ningún concepto, ya que los estaba mandando a una muerte segura. No estaba nada seguro.

—Dean, debes decirlo, porque si no, no podremos hacerlo —le dijo su padre.

—¿Pero no es lo mejor? —preguntó Dean.

—No, si tu hermano quiere otra cosa.

Cierto, su hermano quería ser puta y hacerlo puta a él, pero eso era lo de menos. Sam lo quería y el hecho de quererlo por su propia voluntad estaba atentando contra la felicidad de su hermano, pero, ¿quién velaba por la felicidad de él?

No podía pensar en eso, porque era puro egoísmo.

—Está bien, Dean, si es eso lo que quieres tú —le dijo su hermano y con eso lo tambaleó.

Sam sacrificaría su propia felicidad a causa de los deseos de él. No podía hacer eso de ninguna forma, porque eso era trabajo de él. Sacrificarse por su hermano y por su familia era trabajo de él, de nadie más.

—No lo quiero —mintió Dean—. Solo me cuesta aceptar la derrota.

—Lo sé hijo, ser malos perdedores está en nosotros, pero no debemos arrastrar a tu hermano —dijo su padre.

—Lo sé papá —aseguró Dean.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sam.

Sam ya estaba listo para suicidarse junto a su familia, incluso se había mentalizado para tal acto, por eso quedó como en el limbo cuando vio la vuelta de los acontecimientos.

—Me casaré también —dijo Dean.

Sam abrió los ojos por la impresión. Sus padres no tanto, conocían a Dean y sabían que haría cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hermano pequeño, porque este era consciente, que como hermano mayor, debía considerar la felicidad de su hermanito antes de la suya. Así como también, por ser no cualquier príncipe, sino el Príncipe Heredero del Reino de Winchester, debía velar por el bien de su pueblo y el de su familia, antes de su propio bien.

Como estaban las cosas, no tenía opción, aunque en el fondo rechazara la idea por ser tan vergonzosa, pero comerse el orgullo es poco al ver a su familia muerta, sin honra, por su culpa. Por la decisión egoísta de pensar en sí mismo a un escape rápido.

—Sam, dile a Lucifer sobre mi decisión y que por favor, saque a nuestros padres de estas mazmorras —pide Dean.

—Está bien, Dean, se lo diré.

Dean con cara de funeral se despidió de su familia. Sabía que al otro día lo llevarían ante Lucifer para definir su destino. Por esta razón, hizo una recopilación de su anterior vida como Príncipe Heredero, la cual llegaba al final. Quizás, después de todo, sí, murió ese día en la batalla y ahora solo era un residuo de impacto de su muerte, por lo que, quizás convertirse en fantasma sería lo atinado.

Pero debía casarse y convertirse en un consorte. Eso era irónico, pues la vida se reía de él. Sin embargo, reírse no estaba en los planes de un reino conquistado por la fuerza. Decidió quedar en silencio y sentarse en un rincón con las manos rodeando sus rodillas flectadas sobre su pecho.

**Fin capítulo 3**


	4. Preparaciones reales

No duró mucho en esa posición, ni alcanzó a pensar demasiado sobre el asunto, ya que vinieron a buscarlo un par de guardias. Dean sabía que era el momento de ver a Lucifer. No le quitaron los grilletes de las manos y de los pies. No dijo nada, porque estaba demasiado cansado como para eso. Fue conducido hasta su habitación donde había unos sirvientes, que le comenzaron a quitar las cadenas. Lo llevaron a un baño caliente y lo ayudaron a desvestirse para meterse en la bañera. La prenda de la ropa interior, el cual consistía en un tipo de camisón corto con un pantaloncito que cubría sus partes íntimas, fue lo único que dejaron y así se metió a la tina de madera.

Miró de reojo su armadura. Esta se la quitaron cuando lo tomaron prisionero, por eso llevaba puesto ropa muy sucia, que apenas se la quitaron, se la llevaron de su presencia y no la vio más. Era triste, porque en el pecho tenía el escudo de su familia, pero comprendió que ya no la necesitaría nunca más. Solo un sirviente lo ayudó con el baño, mientras el otro se preocupaba del agua tibia. Había en la habitación dos guardias, empuñando su espada por si el príncipe quería cambiar de idea.

Dean pudo bañarse con algo de confort, en verdad lo necesitaba demasiado, puesto que no había tomado uno desde antes de la batalla con el Ejército de Lucifer. Los sirvientes lo trataron como un verdadero príncipe y notó que pertenecían al séquito de su majestad en las labores de atención real, porque todo fue muy ceremonioso. Se dejó hacer, porque estaba muy cansado con todo esto.

Dejó que lo bañaran, perfumaran, secaran y vistieran, con toda la ceremonia que eso conllevaba en la antecámara de un príncipe real, salvo que él no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso. Parecía un muñeco de madera de lo poco relajado que estaba.

Las vestiduras de lino cubrieron su piel y los sirvientes no tocaron, ni vieron en ningún momento su cuerpo desnudo. Ni siquiera cuando lo estaban bañando o cuando lo sacaron del baño, o cuando lo secaron, ya que cubrieron su cuerpo con toallas.

El traje principesco era muy hermoso con los detalles en dorados en la cintura. Era el traje ceremonial que usaba en las fiestas, de color verde aceituno hacía juego con sus ojos. La textura era exquisita y suave como el pasto recién cortado, ceñido a su cintura, lo entallaba demasiado bien, y los pantalones moldeaban sus exquisitas piernas, con botas cafés hasta las rodillas.

El momento de la verdad fue inminente, cuando lo llevaron por unos pasillos que lo conducían al salón del trono. Estaría frente a frente, con Lucifer y quizás, los hermanos de este, estuvieran ahí también. No se equivocó, Lucifer en el ex trono de su padre estaba sentado como rey de todo el lugar. Dean sintió una punzada de ira al ver al usurpador, pero la mirada de Sam, sentado en el trono de su madre, hizo que se controlara. Dean tuvo que armarse de todo el valor que le quedaba, porque estaba deshecho por dentro, pero aun así, logró estar ante la presencia del rey usurpador con toda la dignidad de un príncipe.

—Has decidido casarte. Desde este momento comenzarán los preparativos. Te presentaré ante mis hermanos y tú deberás elegir a uno de ellos —dijo con solemnidad el monarca usurpador.

Lucifer hizo una seña con su cabeza hacia el fondo y un sirviente abrió la puerta. Dean ni siquiera movió un músculo, solo esperó parado ahí, a un lado, mientras aparecían esos hombres o príncipes extranjeros, envueltos en finos trajes reales. Quedaron en una hilera frente a Lucifer. Eran cuatro príncipes mayores a él, pero no tanto, se le quedaron mirando como si fuera una especie de trofeo.

Dean se movió nervioso en su puesto. No quería parecer débil y trató todo lo posible en mantener su postura sin emociones. Eso lo hizo parecer arrogante y cayó mal en varios hermanos.

—¿Dónde está Castiel? —preguntó Lucifer.

—Debe estar viendo a las abejas —dijo el rubio de ojos azules con mirada pervertida.

—Balthazar, ve a buscarlo —ordenó Lucifer.

Balthazar hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y salió del salón en busca de su hermano.

—Ese Castiel es un tonto —dijo Uriel.

—¡Bah!, solo es un poco inocente —refutó Gabriel, llevándose una paleta de dulce a la boca.

Eso le llamó la atención a Dean, porque la forma como lo miraba, chupando ese dulce, no le gustó para nada. Los otros dos, de piel oscura, lo miraban feo, como si quisieran un combate a muerte con él en vez de un casorio. El único “agradable” hasta ahora, era el rubio, que fue por su tonto hermano. Quizás, el último hermano, tenía alguna deficiencia mental o algo raro.

—Mientras van por Cassie, pueden preguntar para conocer a su futuro marido —dijo Lucifer.

—A mí no me gusta, es muy flacuchento —observó Uriel.

—Parece muy arrogante, también —agregó Rafael.

Dean sintió que la sangre le hervía y apretó sus puños. Iba a responder algo, cuando aparecieron Balthazar y el otro hermano.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Venía en camino! —informó Balthazar.

—Ya era hora, estábamos esperando por ti —dijo Lucifer.

—Mis disculpas —respondió Castiel—. Me entretuve en el jardín.

—Con las abejas —picó Uriel.

Rafael y todos los demás hermanos rieron despacio, pero Castiel los miró sin afectarse.

—Tienen un jardín muy hermoso —explicó Castiel con seriedad.

—No es solo el jardín, lo que tienen de hermoso —dijo Lucifer, haciendo referencia a los príncipes conquistados.

Castiel miró a los dos hermanos y se quedó con los ojos de Dean. En verdad el chico era impresionante. Castiel lo había visto de lejos en el campo de batalla. Luchaba con fiereza en una armadura llena de barro con buen porte y gala. Se notaba gallardía, pero ese tipo de belleza tan imponente, no.

—Así veo —respondió Castiel.

Lucifer dio una risotada ruidosa.

—¡Por fin! Alguien concuerda con mi buen gusto —dijo Lucifer feliz.

Dean estaba muy incómodo con la situación.

—Oye, yo también encuentro a los chicos lindos —dijo Balthazar.

—Sí, en especial a tu prometido —dijo Gabriel, mirando a Sam.

Lucifer dejó de reír de improviso.

—Un momento, este está ocupado —señaló Lucifer a Sam—. Aquí, quien está en discusión es Dean.

—Yo paso. No quiero casarme con él —dijo Rafael.

Lucifer se levantó de su trono muy molesto.

—¿Acaso quieren desobedecerme? —amenazó Lucifer.

Los hermanos se asustaron, así rebelaron sus rostros, salvo el rostro de Castiel, que solo observaba el asunto con paciencia. Sin embargo, no quería decir, que no estaba asustado, quizás lo estaba incluso más que los demás, pero no retrocedió ningún paso, ni puso cara de terror como alguno de los otros.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —explicó Rafael con miedo en su voz.

—Bien. —Lucifer volvió a su asiento.

Tomó su tiempo en acomodarse en el trono con elegancia.

—Es tu turno Dean. Puedes elegir a cualquiera de ellos —anunció Lucifer con la mano extendida.

Dean iba a preguntar, si tenía más hermanos. Sam adivinó lo que su hermano diría, así que le hizo un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Dean hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajó a los dos peldaños, que mantenían el trono elevado, para tener de cerca a los odiosos hermanos del usurpador.

No sabía a cuál escoger, pero sabía exactamente, a quienes no escogería: ni a Rafael, ni a Uriel. Esos eran unos odiosos y ni loco sería esposo de alguno de ellos. El rubio tenía una cara de pervertido y ese del chupete era un pícaro descarado, ¿cómo se le ocurría hablar así de Sam?

Estaba muy ofendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el hecho de que pudiera elegir a su futuro marido, no ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Debía sentirse mejor, de que no lo obligaran a casarse con Miguel o con otro, sino que le dieran a escoger, pero esto Dean no lo veía. Para él, todo era humillación, que debía tragarse por su familia.

Todo sea por la familia.

Se acercó a los candidatos con rapidez, a la primera hilera, la cual encabezaba Uriel. Lo miró rápido y pasó al siguiente, como si pasara revista militar. Hizo lo mismo con Rafael. Con Gabriel se demoró unos segundos más, pero este alzó las cejas a modo repetitivo y Dean pasó al próximo: Balthazar. Balthazar no se veía tan mal, rubio ojos azules, lo único malo, es la sonrisa que le daba tan mala espina como unos escalofríos. Pasó también de él, hasta el último candidato: el adorador de abejas.

A simple vista, el sujeto no era nada alentador, aunque había algo en él, quizás era alguna abeja que se le quedó rondando o lo picó en alguna parte de su rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿A quién eliges? —preguntó Lucifer con una sonrisa malvada.

Odiaba esa sonrisa. Fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y quedó sorprendido.

—Dean —dijo Castiel muy quedo.

Escuchó esa voz y volvió a fijar la vista en el último hermano. Los ojos azules lo miraban con un brillo sin igual. Quedó medio turbado cuando regresó la vista a Lucifer.

—Castiel, ¿eh? Una elección bastante extraña, pero sí, mmmh se ven bien —dijo el usurpador con un dedo en su boca como si estuviera pensando.

—¿Q… Cómo?

A Dean lo pillaron de sorpresa. Lucifer se levantó con brusquedad del trono.

—Mañana en la mañana, se celebrarán ambas bodas. La mía con el Príncipe Sam y la de mi hermano Castiel con el Príncipe Dean ¡He Dicho!

—¡Esperen… no…! —exclamó Dean desesperado, mientras veía que todo el mundo se retiraba y lo dejaban hablando solo.

Siguió a Lucifer con la intensión de detenerlo, pero le cortaron el paso entre tres guardias. Lo agarraron de los brazos.

—¡Suéltenme, malditos! ¡No se atrevan! —gritó, peleando a puño limpio con los otros.

El chico era un guerrero innato, por eso los guardias tuvieron muchos problemas para controlarlo. De hecho, no pudieron, uno de ellos quedó nocaut en el suelo. Este lucharía hasta la muerte con esos sujetos, porque estaba harto de todo.

—¡Dean!

Esa voz, dicha de esa forma. Solo su hermano podía ser. Quedó desubicado cuando vio a su hermano al frete venir hacia él y en un dos por tres, abrazarlo con todo su cariño. Dean tuvo un golpe sicológico con eso. No supo cómo responder.

—Todo estará bien —aseguró Sam.

El abrazo le dio ganas de llorar, pero en vez de eso, solo lo correspondió y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano. Sam apartó los guardias con su mano en alto y unos ojos azules comprendieron lo que decían.

Sam llevó a Dean hasta su alcoba para que descansara de todo el tumulto de emociones. Dean no daba guerra con todo lo experimentado, estaba destruido, resignado y desesperado, pero más que nada, cansado de todo. Sam atendió a su hermano, le quitó las botas y lo acostó.

—Descansa, hermano, todo está bien. Nuestra familia y reino están a salvo, gracias a ti.

Sam besó su frente y salió del lugar. Dean apretó la almohada, su rostro revelaba angustia, cerró los ojos con fuerza y no se movió de la cama hasta el día siguiente.

Comprendió que solo una cosa podía hacer en su situación: nada. La total inactividad parecía buena idea. Así cuando llegaron, temprano en la mañana los sirvientes para prepararlo para la boda, él solo se dejó llevar por ellos. No puso resistencia de ningún tipo, mientras lo bañaban, perfumaban o vestían. Eso sí, no desayunó absolutamente nada. No tenía hambre.

La ropa, con la cual lo vistieron era de color blanco, de hombre, algo muy tranquilizador, pues creyó que usaría un vestido blanco de novia o algo así. Las sedas acompañaron a las calzas ajustadas, las cuales contorneaban sus bien formadas piernas. Luego una camisa, encima de esta una saya con bordados en hilos de oro y arriba de esta, una sobrevesta blanca hasta las rodillas, con los escudos del Reino Winchester y el Reino Novak. Un cinturón grueso, le daba su forma a la cintura. Por último, una capa, demasiado fina de terciopelo caía por su espalda hasta los tobillos, abrochada con una fíbula de oro por sobre su hombro derecho. Zapatos puntiagudos y un hermoso sombrero tipo boina con una pluma grande estilizada, verde, saliendo por un lado, dándole un toque demasiado elegante.

**Fin capítulo 4**


	5. Luz y oscuridad para los príncipes

Dean era un príncipe con todas sus letras y si no tuviera esa cara tan triste, luciría como una estrella. Salió rumbo al altar, es decir, a la capilla del Castillo Winchester, escoltado por cuatro guardias en armaduras. Quedó en la puerta de la iglesia, ahí parado, mirando al interior, lleno de personas de un lado y del otro. Dentro de la iglesia estaban en su mayoría siervos del Reino Winchester, pero no pudo identificar a nadie, porque la vista o la mente, la tenía nublada.

—Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto su hermano Sam.

Sam estaba a su lado con un hermoso traje de bodas similar al suyo. Se veía como todo un príncipe y no tan triste como debería de estar, por pronto a casarse con el Diablo.

—No tan bien como tú —respondió agrio.

—Lo siento Dean.

—Ya deja de decir eso. Es lo que es.

Sam asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró al frente, a su lado izquierdo estaba Lucifer con un hermoso traje negro de corte caballeresco. Dean no quiso mirar a su prometido, quien estaba a su lado derecho.

Al parecer, entrarían las dos parejas al mismo tiempo. Sonó la música de los juglares y eso comprobó el hecho, de que los novios debían caminar hacia el altar, donde lo esperaba un sacerdote extranjero para casarlos. 

Dean saltó en su puesto cuando sintió que tomaban su brazo para entrelazarlo y caminar de las manos hacia adelante. No supo cómo pudo dar los pasos necesarios para llegar al altar, pero los dio. Caminó casi empujado o arrastrado suavemente, por su prometido del brazo.

Frente al sacerdote, solo tuvo la impresión de encontrarse en un sueño macabro donde todo terminaría de un momento a otro, con él cayendo por un precipicio. Cuando le tocó decir los votos matrimoniales, el sacerdote fue muy enfático en que repitiera cada una de sus palabras. Así lo hizo, repitió como una marioneta, cada una de las palabras, sin saber lo que significaban, puesto que tampoco le interesaba.

Después sintió un calor diferente, tibio, sedoso, delicado. Sintió paz en toda la locura, y ese calorcito en sus labios se expandió por todo su ser con exquisita dulzura. Dejó que esas sensaciones de paz, embargaran su torturado ser. Lo necesitaba demasiado y fue como un aire refrescante, como también, embriagador.

Sam, por otro lado, sintió el beso de Lucifer, el cual sellaba la ceremonia matrimonial de forma bastante erótica, preludio de lo acontecería la noche de bodas y eso lo sonrojó en demasía. Lucifer sonreía con orgullo mientras la mitad de los invitados estaban felices.

El sacerdote ministrante, presentó a los nuevos esposos y monarcas de Winchester-Novak, como también a los emperadores del Reino Novak del Sur.

—¡Larga vida a los Emperadores Novak y a los Reyes Winchester-Novak!

—¡Larga vida! —gritaron a coro los súbditos.

Los dos matrimonios salieron de la iglesia con vítores de pétalos de rosas, cuyo perfume impregnó el ambiente. Dean miró hacia el cielo y tuvo la impresión de que todo había terminado en su vida y que ya nada tenía importancia o sentido. Sin embargo, el calor en su mano le decía lo contrario. Confundido miró hacia esta, para darse cuenta que lo tenían tomado de la mano. Fue entonces, que dio cuenta de su ahora esposo.

Castiel lo miró con esos ojos azules impresionantes, pareciera que estaban más azules que la última vez. Dean quedó en blanco, o en realidad no supo cómo reaccionar al respecto. Quiso quitar su mano, pero su esposo no lo dejó. Volvió hacer el intento con más fuerza.

—Dean, resiste un poco, ya está a punto de terminar todo.

Eso era justo lo que pensaba de todo esto. Volvió a rendirse y su brillo se apagó. Se dejó llevar por esa mano hacia el banquete de bodas, ajeno a toda la celebración, ya que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

No comió nada, obvio, ni ganas de alzar la copa. Tampoco bailó, ni escuchó la música que supuestamente había en la fiesta. Es decir, no participó en ninguna de las celebraciones, porque estaba ausente de ellas. Su cuerpo estaba en ese lugar, pero su espíritu se encontraba lejos en un lugar seguro, donde nada lo afectaría de todas esas trivialidades que no importaban para nada.

Luego de eso, la música pareció desaparecer dentro de su mente. Las notas no sonaban, solo un molesto pito agudo de baja frecuencia le molestaba. Así estuvo bastante rato, perdiéndose la fiesta apoteósica que se estaba dando en honor a los novios. Los bailarines exóticos traídos de las vastas fronteras del Imperio Novak, hacían galas sensuales a los comensales, y los manjares ponían a prueba el paladar extranjero, donde no eran tan elaborados. Generalmente, solo había carne asada y vino, una que otra fruta, pan, eso era todo. Ahora la carne, además de asada, estaba rellena.

Incluso había un nuevo brebaje en la mesa llamado cerveza. Causó furor en la fiesta, ya que estaban acostumbrado al vino y a la ambrosía. Las manzanas asadas con miel estaban exquisitas. Sam disfrutó de esos manjares, considerando que no podía hacer nada más en aquella situación. Lo mejor era disfrutar cada instante como si fuera el último.

Sam dejaba de ser el príncipe Sam del Reino de Winchester para convertirse en el Consorte Real del Reino Novak del Sur. Un puesto muy poderoso que utilizaría para cuidar a su familia de cualquier enemigo. Su familia viviría y eso era un gran logro, pues él no podría vivir si ellos morían. Por supuesto, sus padres no estuvieron en la ceremonia, porque su padre todavía estaba delicado de sus heridas, pero varios de sus súbditos estuvieron con caras largas, pero comprendiendo el sacrificio de sus príncipes y eso era muy reconfortante en una situación como aquella.

El apoyo de sus súbditos era importante para él, porque significaba que su sacrificio no era en vano, sino agradecido. Ellos cuidarían a Dean y a sus padres, con eso podía irse tranquilo lejos de su mundo. Debía ser inteligente y seguir, jugando las cartas lanzadas. El juego todavía no terminaba, aunque no era un juego esto, pero una forma de decir a la situación delicada en la que estaban.

Finalmente, las celebraciones siguieron todo el día hasta el atardecer, momento donde los príncipes salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones, donde la próxima ceremonia se haría en privado.

—Debo hacer algo y volveré enseguida. Tú ponte cómodo —anunció Lucifer.

Sam lo miró extrañado con eso, porque creyó que una vez adentro de las habitaciones, se le tiraría encima como animal en celo. No fue así. Lo dejó solo y algo en su interior se sintió desilusionado, pero lo despejó casi al instante de su sistema.

Solo había una razón que alejaría a Lucifer de su lecho. De repente, la tristeza lo embargó por completo y sintió que merecía ser la perra del Diablo. Por esta razón, comenzó a desnudarse con brusquedad para meterse en la cama y esperar su destino.

Lucifer fue a la alcoba de los otros recién casados. Retiró a la guardia, de cuatro hombres apostados fuera, y una vez solo, pegó unos golpecitos a la puerta. Entró sin esperar respuesta, después de todo, era el emperador del sur. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin que alcanzaran a ver, si todavía estaban los guardias o no.

Dean y Castiel miraron al intruso con sorpresa, aunque Castiel entendió las intenciones de su hermano. Estaban con sus largos camisones de dormir y se notaba que los sirvientes los dejaron solo unos momentos antes, por eso estaban solos en la alcoba.

—No deberías estar aquí, yo te la llevaría después —explicó Castiel.

—Necesito verlo —respondió cortante el Rey Negro.

—¿Para qué? Soy tu hermano, no te engañaría.

—Eso no lo sé. Debo dar un reporte a Miguel y me juego el cuello en esto, así que reclamo mi derecho de presenciar el desflore.

Dean saltó lleno de ira:

—¡No tienes ningún derecho maldito hijo de…!

Su griterío calló de improviso, en cambio, sintió una paz tan repentina del beso de su marido. Fue tan sacado de onda, que quedó en shock. Un susurro delicioso acarició su oído.

—Confía en mí y pronto terminará esto —murmuró Castiel solo para Dean.

Dean pensó que el tipo estaba loco si confiaba en él, si recién lo conocía. No era tan idiota como para hacer una estupidez como esa y, sin embargo, la mirada azul tenía cierto misterio. Lo quedó mirando fijamente, para buscar la respuesta en las pupilas de ese hombre, pero no encontró nada. Al contrario, fue volteado con cuidado hacia la cama y acostado boca abajo.

Cuando reaccionó, trató de levantarse, pero Castiel volvió a aplastarlo sobre la cama. Ahora sabía lo que quería en esa posición, y la única cosa que se hacía en esa posición, en su caso, era el sexo. Eso no lo sorprendió para nada, pues la verdad de esa boda dictaminaba, que sería follado por su esposo todas las veces necesarias, partiendo por la noche de bodas.

Era una verdadera pesadilla. Esperó a que le quitaran la ropa, pero en vez de eso sintió que lo cubrían: eso fue extraño. Las manos se deslizaban con demasiado delicadeza, tratando de no tocar nada indebido, lo justo y preciso para subirle el camisón y sacarle la ropa interior. Dean trató de moverse, pero fue detenido con decisión por su marido.

Lucifer no podía ver nada y al mismo tiempo sabía, perfectamente, lo que hacía Castiel. Lucifer justo iba a decir algo, pero Castiel volteó a verlo y le leyó la mente. Lucifer sonrió, al parecer su hermanito pequeño tenía agallas. Fue cuando pudo ver algo del trasero de Dean, siendo preparado para ser tomado. El pene de Castiel cubrió lo demás, lo suficiente como para saber que estaba entrando en el cuerpo del príncipe. De ahí para adelante, solo vio el cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para abajo de Castiel y su trasero, moviéndose con el ritmo de la cópula, cosa que no le interesaba para nada, así que miró al techo en actitud aburrida. Lo importante y caliente era lo otro, así que decidió cambiar de posición para verlos de otra perspectiva, pero al parecer Castiel tenía bien cubierto a Dean, aunque era obvio lo que estaban haciendo. Lo excitante fue el sonido de la carne al golpear, porque ninguno de los dos emitió ruido.

“Son unos aburridos” —pensó Lucifer—. “Tal para cual”.

Este iba a decir algo, pero Castiel volvió a adelantarse. Emitió un gemido, tomó un pañuelo que tenía a su lado y se retiró de cuerpo de Dean.

—¿Ya acabaste? ¿Tan rápido? —se quejó Lucifer con aires decepcionado.

Castiel no respondió, sino que procedió a crear la prueba de Lucifer. Puso su dedo envuelto en el pañuelo en la entrada de Dean y luego lo retiró. Después cubrió el cuerpo del chico y él se levantó de la cama. Bajó su camisón para cubrirse y le dio la prueba a su hermano.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo Castiel—. La virtud del príncipe Dean.

Lucifer recibió el pañuelo y tuvo que confesar, que su hermano pequeño se la había jugado bien. Miró a Dean, quien apretaba la almohada con los nudillos blancos, el rostro hacia un lado y seguía boca abajo. Sonrió con un dejo de buen perdedor, asintió con su cabeza, luego abandonó el lugar, llevándose la valiosa prenda consigo. Debía presentarla ante su hermano Miguel, como prueba irrefutable de que el matrimonio fue consumado como corresponde.

Volvió donde estaba su consorte Sam, después de todo, no podía dejarlo solo en su noche de bodas. Tenía bastante qué hacer con ese lindo chico y lo había esperado demasiado, como para no estar a su lado disfrutándolo, en vez de en esa situación tan poco satisfactoria a causa de los problemas políticos.

—Sam, volví —dijo Lucifer.

Silencio en la habitación. Al parecer, Sam dormía y la oscuridad formaba parte del ambiente, aunque la luna llena estaba como lámpara esa noche en especial, e iluminaba todo con sus rayos por entre las ventanas.

Lucifer borró la sonrisa de sus labios y maldijo su suerte. Tenía dos opciones: o lo despertaba para violarlo, o lo violaba mientras dormía. Ninguna de las dos opciones le visionó un futuro feliz, así que hizo lo que nunca pensó haría: se acortó al lado de Sam para dormir.

Suspiró cansado.

“¡Qué noche tan aburrida!” —pensó antes de quedarse dormido al lado de su esposo.

Después de la consumación, Dean estaba muy silencioso e inmóvil en la cama. Seguía con los ojos y los dientes apretados de cuando sintió la invasión en su cuerpo. Castiel no sabía qué hacer después de la salida de Lucifer de la alcoba.

—Dean, todo saldrá bien. Lucifer ya tiene la prueba que necesita mostrar a Miguel. Mañana se irá del reino y quizás nunca lo volvamos a ver —le dijo Castiel con suavidad.

Si lo veía o no lo veía, eso no le importaba a Dean. A esta altura, no le importaba nada. Podían irse todos a la mierda, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Felizmente para Dean, Castiel nunca se acostó a su lado, porque este prefirió un sofá de la esquina. Esto no lo supo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó solo en su cuarto como siempre, salvo que esta vez, al intentar levantarse, sintió una punzada en su parte baja que lo hizo recordar todo lo vivido desde la batalla. Eso lo desmoronó y lo hizo volver a su posición inicial en la cama, boca abajo.

**Fin capítulo 5**


	6. Despedida, jardines y abejas

No se levantó, ni siquiera cuando sintió a Castiel salir de la habitación. En verdad se sorprendió no verlo en su cama, pero como estaba tan adolorido y abatido con toda la situación, miraba con cierta apatía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ya nada le interesaba.

Luego de un rato, sintió que abrían la puerta de la habitación.

—Dean, te traje el desayuno —dijo Castiel.

Este se acercó a la mesita de noche y ahí se escuchó dejar una bandeja o movimiento de cubiertos. Le estaban sirviendo el desayuno, pero él no tenía hambre y tampoco tenía ganas de nada.

—Te lo dejaré aquí para cuando lo quieras —dijo la voz suave de Castiel.

Cuando lo escuchó dejar la habitación, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

Por otra parte, Sam despertaba con los besos de su esposo Lucifer, reclamando la acción que en la noche no pudo concretar. Esta vez, el rey malvado no se contendría hasta estar satisfecho y las caricias intensan así lo demostraban. Sam estaba desnudo de la noche anterior y Lucifer también durmió desnudo, e incluso, trató de abrazarlo sin despertarlo, con poco éxito, así que tuvo que esperar al día siguiente.

—¿Conseguiste la prueba? —preguntó Sam.

—La tengo, también tengo la tuya y podremos presentarlas ante Miguel sin problemas.

—¿Y cómo…?

Un beso fogoso calló esa boca angustiada.

—Todo está bien, ahora solo debes preocuparte de mí —dijo Lucifer, agarrando su trasero desnudo.

Sam dio un respingo, pero después sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Lucifer sobre el suyo, para comenzar a besarlo con lujuria y tocarlo por todas partes. Las pieles comenzaron a calentarse, luego vio como Lucifer engulló su miembro, chupaba mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos lubricados. Los quejidos de placer no se dejaron esperar, las respuestas de las caderas tampoco, porque el malvado la chupaba de maravilla, además de estimularlo muy bien por abajo.

Al cogerlo, Sam descubrió que su esposo estaba muy bien dotado, ya que lo llenó por dentro como nadie. Llegó a lo más profundo de su cuerpo, en esas partes donde estaba el delirio y lo follaron bien follado. Sam solo podía jadear y afirmarse del cuerpo del otro, pero también participó con sus increíbles piernas y su exquisito trasero bien formado, que volvía loco a su esposo. Lucifer dio rienda suelta a sus fantasías y lo tomó de varias posiciones antes de venirse por completo.

Necesitó dos turnos más para calmar su lujuria. El cuerpo de Sam resistió bastante bien los embates, ya que era fuerte y con experiencia. Así cuando su cuerpo se resistía, podía siempre usar su boca para seguir con el acto y volver loco a Lucifer con su lengua. Sam aprendió demasiado, en esas horas con Lucifer donde también dio rienda suelta a sus inhibiciones. Comprendió todo el placer que era capaz de lograr, no solo para él, sino para su marido, como también, todo el control que podría ejercer a un imperio mediante el sexo.

Al medio día, el ruido de las trompetas despertó a Dean. Apareció Castiel en la habitación de improviso.

—Dean, debes levantarte y arreglarte para despedir a tu hermano —anunció Castiel—. Ellos se irán al Reino del Sur esta tarde.

No supo cómo le afectó la noticia, o si no le afectó. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo como merecía, porque entraron unos sirvientes que comenzaron a prepararlo para el evento, bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel. Dean no dijo nada, solo se dejó vestir en silencio con la vista perdida.

Estuvo a tiempo para llegar a la despedida. Ahí estaban todos los súbditos, sus padres y también su hermano con su nuevo esposo. El sentimiento fue extraño, como todos los sentimientos sentidos, desde la derrota.

Castiel lo tomó del brazo, ya que de la mano, como era la costumbre, no se pudo hacer. Dean debía posar su mano en el dorso de la suya con el brazo semiestirado, pero estaba tan ausente, que optó por esta otra forma de caminar con él.

—Dean, hermano —dijo Sam—. Me voy, ya no hay nada que temer. Me convertiré en alguien poderoso y protegeré a este reino.

Dean lo miró como si no lo viera, aunque comprendió lo que le trataba de decirle.

—No te preocupes Sam, yo lo protegeré —dijo Castiel con convicción.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Dean, la sorpresa no solo fue de su hermano, sino que él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Debía estar indignado con todo y la rabia lo poseyó. Golpeó tan duro la cara de Sam, que esté cayó al suelo. Dean quedó parado, mirándolo desde las alturas con aire de superioridad.

—¡Qué has hecho! —exclamó Lucifer.

Sam se incorporó con rapidez y las manos en alto.

—Nada, nada, tranquilo es su forma de despedirse, ¿no es cierto? —dijo nervioso Sam con un hilito de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

Dean no le dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaron por sí mismos. Sam suspiró, porque sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido y por un lado, fue bueno ese golpe, ya que significaba esperanza de que algún día lo perdonaría y que no había perdido su espíritu. Se limpió la sangre son su mano.

Lucifer iba a decir algo, pero leyó algo peligroso en los ojos de Dean y por este motivo, solo se dirigió a su hermano Castiel como dándole la última orden.

No querían un escándalo que terminara con todo lo que le había costado tener hasta ahora. Castiel se mantuvo al lado de Dean, para contenerlo sin lastimarlo. De esta forma, salieron los demás, rápido, de la presencia del príncipe inestable.

Quizás el príncipe se volvió loco, pensó Lucifer, pero ahora no era su problema, sino problema de su hermano Castiel. Por un momento, se alegró de no tener que llevarlo donde Miguel. Si Miguel le reclamaba, le diría que el príncipe Dean se volvió loco con todo lo que le pasó y que no sería un consorte ideal para él. Sonrió de su ingenio, pues al lado de su amado consorte Sam, el mundo le sonreía.

La caravana de Lucifer se alejaba del castillo de los Winchester, frente a los antiguos reyes. Dean fijó la vista en el enemigo que se alejaba, pero no le vio significado a eso, como tampoco el hecho que sus padres estaban conversando con Castiel. Solo quería volver a su habitación y no salir de ahí durante un buen tiempo, sin ver a nadie. Pronto su deseo fue concebido para delicia de él y fue escoltado por su marido.

Apenas llegó a la habitación, se estiró en la cama y se quedó dormido. Castiel tomó una manta nueva y lo cubrió con ella. Así pasó ese día hasta la noche. No comió nada, ni bebió tampoco. A la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de no encontrar a Castiel a su lado, sino en el sofá de la esquina como la última vez donde debió pasar la noche.

Tuvo curiosidad con respecto a eso. Castiel tenía el poder sobre él de hacer lo que quisiera, al tener a sus padres de rehenes, pero no lo ejercía, eso era extraño, demasiado extraño. Quizás tenía algún plan siniestro como todos sus hermanos malvados, no debía confiar en él. Sin embargo, esto le llamó la atención y decidió averiguar lo que tramaba. Así que se levantó de la cama para tomar el desayuno que estaba en su mesa de noche. Vestía su camisón de dormir y tomó un trozo de pan con unas salchichas. Se bebió el jugo, todo parado al lado de su cama, sin dejar de mirar al intruso en su cámara.

El rostro del hombre dormido era tranquilo. Había cierta paz emanando de él. Eso lo encontró insultante después de todo lo sucedido. Se sentó en la cama para terminar su desayuno en forma pensativa.

—Buenos días ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Levantó la cabeza y vio parado al hombre. Dean volteó para seguir con su desayuno y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Aun así, Castiel no se desanimó, porque el que estuviera comiendo era una señal muy positiva, por eso sonrió.

Castiel decidió lavarse la cara, así que fue al lavatorio y vació un poco de agua de la jarra en ella. Lavó su cara, la secó, para luego comenzar a vestirse. Dean frunció el ceño, pues no aparecieron los sirvientes para ayudarlo a vestir. Sin embargo, pese a lo extraño de la situación, él estaba aliviado de no tener a esos pesados.

Dean volvió a la cama como si nada y Castiel terminó de vestirse. El nuevo consorte del Reino de Winchester pasó toda la mañana durmiendo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón en la tarde, ya no tenía sueño. Decidió levantarse entonces y mirar su reino.

Tomó su tiempo en ponerse ropa, algo simple sobre la ropa interior. Salió sin mucho ánimo de su cámara, pero le sorprendió no ver ningún guardia parado en la puerta.

Era libre, por primera vez desde que comenzó toda esta locura, era libre para ir donde quisiera en su propio castillo. Con esa libertad, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza era morir de una manera honrosa, pero a esta altura de la situación, no valía la pena, ya estaba deshonrado y la muerte no cambiaría eso.

Derrotado en todos los sentidos, siguió caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Había guardias armados, a quienes no les dirigía la mirada mientras estos se cuadraban a su paso. Bajó las escaleras hacia el salón principal, pero no se dirigió ahí, sino a los jardines. No quería ver a nadie y menos a un usurpador sentado en el trono de sus padres. Trató de evadir a la guardia, pasar sigiloso.

Los jardines eran un lugar casi mágico, porque pese a las batallas en la ciudadela, habían sobrevivido a la invasión. La verdad es que siempre sobrevivían a todo y eso, en alguna forma, impresionó a Dean. Las flores, los árboles frutales estaban hermosos. Lo único intacto después de la invasión. Se veía tan lejano todo. Le daba añoranza, pero de ese tipo reconfortante.

Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín central, pues quería relajarse. Pasó la tarde ahí, disfrutando de un momento de paz, después de tanta guerra sin sentido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía sentir la tranquilidad y pensó que no era tan mala como creyó. No tenía que preocuparse por nada, ni por el reino, solo estar ahí en el jardín, respirando. La pesada carga en su espalda se fue. No había nada que cuidar ahora, porque todo estaba perdido, así que daba lo mismo.

Fue algo liberador ese sentimiento. Miró las flores, eso nunca lo había hecho y por primera vez en su vida, no esperaba nada del futuro, ni hacer nada en él. Como si lo hubieran agarrado y metido en un río para sacarlo limpio como un libro en blanco. Debería reescribir su vida, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, ni tampoco tenía sentido.

Estaba ahí con sus pensamientos perdidos, y vio una pequeña abejita posada en una rosa roja. No sintió una presencia que lo observaba desde hace un buen rato. La belleza melancólica del chico, hizo sacar un suspiro de esa boca. Dean reaccionó a ver quién estaba a su lado. Se levantó enseguida en actitud desafiante.

Castiel quedó impresionado con el chico, que en vez de mostrarle miedo, lo desafiaba, pese a su posición inferior.

—Hola Dean —dijo Castiel.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió violento Dean.

—Nada, solo vengo aquí a menudo. Me gusta.

Dean quedó sorprendido con la facilidad con que dijo esas palabras, como si no tuviera culpa de lo sucedido en su reino. Parecía tan inocente en ese lugar, que casi olvidó quién era en realidad: el enemigo, aunque cuidarse a esta altura del enemigo, no tenía ningún sentido. No había nada más que pudieran quitarle.

—¿Y qué te gusta de aquí? —preguntó Dean con aspereza.

—Las abejas y las flores. Me encanta verlas como sus patitas se llenan de polen —dijo Castiel con ensoñación.

Dean lo quedó mirando con tanta extrañeza, como si viera a un duende. Eso era lo más raro que había escuchado en su vida.

—¿Abejas? —preguntó Dean más para sí mismo, que para Castiel.

—Sí, las abejas son seres maravillosos que dan equilibrio a la naturaleza y…

Dean perdió el hilo de la conversación. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de ese sujeto, en verdad estaba loco. Estaba casado con un demente y nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Eso en vez de molestarlo, lo asustó. El otro seguía con su monólogo sobre las abejas hasta que se dio cuenta que Dean lo miraba como estático. Sin siquiera pestañar. Carraspeó, sabiendo que se le pasó la mano con su pasión.

—Sí, bueno, las abejas me gustan mucho, perdón por ser tan fanático.

El chico no supo qué decir al respecto. Si debía decirle loco o algún sinónimo que comprobara su teoría.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese día de la elección entre hermanos, tú estaban aquí cuando te vinieron a buscar —dijo Dean.

—¡Oh! Lo recuerdas. Sí, estaba aquí, cuidando que los bárbaros no lo destruyeran también.

—¿Bárbaros? ¿Le dices bárbaros a tu propia gente?

—Son bárbaros todos aquellos que hacen barbaries.

—Cómo tú.

Castiel lo miró a los ojos y era la segunda vez que veía ese azul intenso tan inusual.

—Es cierto. No debí tomarte en la noche de bodas, pero estaba Lucifer y debía…

—Ya, ¡ahórratelo! —dijo Dean con la mano en alto.

—No te volveré a tomar de esa forma…

—Y de ninguna otra…

—Oh —dijo desilusionado.

Hizo un puchero y bajó la vista, lo que sorprendió a Dean. No parecía el enemigo despiadado que era, sino algo tonto para su percepción. Sin embargo, no parecía tonto. Algo no encajaba para nada aquí y eso lo confundía.

—¿Todos tus hermanos se fueron? ¿Quedó alguien de tu reino aquí? —preguntó con interés Dean.

—Quedó mi escuadrón. Ellos no pueden separarse de su capitán.

—¿Capitán?

—Sí, soy el capitán del Escuadrón Azul.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Pero si ese es el escuadrón más mortífero del Reino del Sur!

—¿No estarás exagerando?

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Dean.

Dean estaba agitado con la revelación, ya que ver a ese sujeto al mando del escuadrón más mortífero de ese malvado reino, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Este tipo no podía ser, pero eso le rebanaba los sesos al pensar en otra cosa. No estaba frente a un tonto, sino frente a un guerrero. No solo un guerrero, sino uno mortífero.

Con razón permaneció en el Reino Winchester sin ningún temor a represalias. Muy astuto el adorador de las abejas. Quizás debió elegir a otro que no tuviera su propio escuadrón, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar algo.

Dean rodeó a su esposo y salió de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel. Este último, solo dejó que se alejara sin moverse de su sitio. Dean sintió la poderosa mirada azul, en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él y eso alteró en algún modo sus sentidos. La mirada era poderosa, pues siguió sintiéndola en su nuca hasta estar bastante lejos del lugar.

**Fin capítulo 6**


	7. Nada de lo que imaginó

Cierto día, pudo respirar tranquilo cuando estuvo en la cocina. Fue a robarse unos panecillos como era su antigua costumbre. Sorpresa fue encontrar a las mismas cocineras de antaño, casi todo igual que antes de la guerra. Eso lo paralizó como si entrara al pasado y todavía era un niño de ocho años, quien travieso, atormentaba a la gorda, pero amable cocinera.

Los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia bastante solemne y extraña, la cual lo sacó de su burbuja de ensoñación, ya que nunca hicieron eso, hasta ahora.

—Dejen eso —dijo molesto.

—Lo sentimos, Mi Lord —respondió la cocinera—. Es que ahora es nuestro monarca y debemos seguir la etiqueta.

—Olviden la etiqueta —ordenó furioso.

—Está bien, niño Dean.

Eso fue un bálsamo para su corazón adolorido. Escuchar a su vieja cocinera, nombrarlo como todos los años desde que era un niño, fue esperanzador. Por primera vez desde que anunciaron la guerra con el imperio, puso esbozar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero era una sonrisa nostálgica más que nada.

El olor de las galletas recién horneadas llegó a sus fosas nasales y un gruñido en su estómago se hizo presente. Después de todo, no había comido bien los últimos días. Si es que había comido algo. Se abalanzó como en otros tiempos a las galletitas, bajo la mirada divertida de la cocinera, quien lo hizo sentarse a la mesa y le dio un vaso de leche exquisita.

Todos los de la cocina estaban felices, de ver una sonrisa verdadera en su adorado príncipe. Dean no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que levantó la vista y los quedó, mirando.

—¿Por qué están felices? —preguntó su monarca.

—¿Por qué no estarlo? Nuestro reino tiene a su príncipe de vuelta y vivo. Con él, el reino vivirá, y sin él, el reino muere.

Dean quedó sorprendido con la lógica de sus sirvientes, que era la razón de estar con vida todavía. Comió en silencio sus galletitas con leche. Trató de disfrutar cada uno de ese momento feliz que tenía, después de tanto terror.

—Puede llevarle estas al rey y la reina. Le dijo la sirvienta al chico, pasándole una bandeja de galletitas recién horneadas.

Dean las miró y le dio pena, así que el apetito se le fue tan rápido como apareció. Los sirvientes se quedaron recriminándose los unos a los otros por la metida de pata, quedaron muy preocupados por su monarca, el cual se fue derecho a su habitación. Entró en la cama con ropa y todo y se quedó ahí, sintiéndose miserable.

Castiel volvió pronto o eso pensó al sentir sus pasos. Un dulce aroma a galletas inundó la habitación, después de escuchar los pasos hacia la salida, destapó la cabeza y vio hacia la mesita de noche. Ahí estaba una hermosa bandeja, llena de galletitas recién horneadas. Dean se sentó en la cama, tomó la bandeja y las comió con gusto. Había un vaso de leche fresca para acompañarlas, así que también lo disfrutó. Después de tomarlo, quedó en la cuenta que no sabía quién las trajo, pero podía ser cualquiera de la cocina, aunque nadie de ahí tenía el permiso necesario. Salvo los sirvientes que lo vistieron para la boda y a ellos no los vio nunca más, quizás se fueron con la comitiva de Lucifer. Eso era bueno, porque no quería verlos otra vez.

Así que, sacando la cuenta, debió ser Castiel. Él tipo raro de las abejas, quien además era su consorte en un matrimonio de luto. Sin embargo, no sabía qué pretendía con todo esto. Ya era dueño de todo Winchester, no necesitaba traer galletas a su Consorte para reafirmarlo. Eso lo llenó de curiosidad, quizás en verdad al sujeto le faltaban varios tornillos, porque no se explicaba la acción del hombre en ningún sentido.

Con estas dudas siguió comiendo sus galletitas, hasta que se las acabó todas con gusto y con ganas de comer más. Las galletitas le dieron la energía necesaria para salir otra vez de su habitación, e ir a la cocina a pedir otra ración. Volvió por el camino hacia la cocina y ahí encontró a los mismos sirvientes que lo trataron aún mejor, que la primera vez. Eso le sorprendió, porque no pensó que lo volverían a tratar tan bien.

Así que Dean se sentó en la mesa y estuvo atendido por todos en la cocina. Ahora había unos pies de manzanas exquisitos con pastelitos de colores y se hartó de comer. Luego, fue hasta los establos reales, movido por su instinto. No esperaba encontrar nada ahí, pero fue de todas formas.

Estos le daban tristeza, porque ahora había caballos extraños, que seguramente, eran de los caballeros de Castiel. Sin embargo, no era por eso en realidad lo más triste, y es que su yegua regalona llamada Impala ya no estaba. No la había visto desde el día de la batalla y seguramente, murió o fue llevada como trofeo ante el Emperador del Norte. No obstante, un relinche conocido le hizo saltar el corazón de alegría.

—¡Impala! —chilló emocionado.

La encontró tan bella como siempre con sus crines negras y patas con manchas blancas. De verdad era hermosa, por primera vez desde el horror pasado, estaba de verdad feliz. Abrazó de buena manera a la yegua, la cual lo recibió con el mismo cariño demostrado. Dean estaba tan feliz que quiso montarla, buscó la silla de montar y la puso en su lomo con la ayuda del caballerizo. Luego salió de los establos y cabalgó por los alrededores del castillo. Sentía una libertad tan grande, que no sentía el dolor en su trasero, producto de la noche de bodas, el cual pensó nunca se iría.

Cabalgando así tan libre, por un momento quiso abandonar el reino, irse lejos de ahí montando su fiel caballo, pero las imágenes de sus padres lo detuvo. Volvió al atardecer, sorprendido de que no lo fueran a buscar y traerlo amarrado de pies y manos. En los establos, el caballerizo de siempre le sonrió y lo ayudó a bajarse como siempre hizo, continuando su trabajo.

—Pensé que no encontraría ningún caballo aquí y que todo estaría destruido —comentó Dean al chico llamado Kevin.

—Para serle sincero Su Alteza, yo también pensé lo mismo. La invasión destruiría todo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. No nos pasó nada. Perdimos algunos caballos en la batalla, pero la mayoría se salvó y pudimos atenderlos como siempre. Incluso algunos venían heridos, pero nos dieron todos los medios para salvarlos. Su Majestad Castiel es buena persona —concluyó Kevin sin dejar de cepillar las crines de Impala.

Escuchar el nombre del usurpador de esa forma cariñosa, lo dejó perplejo.

—Pero también, gracias al amor de Su Alteza por su pueblo, logramos sobrevivir. Os lo debemos todo.

El chico se arrodilló a sus pies en una muestra de respeto extremo. Dean quedó con el corazón estrujado, no dijo nada, solo volteó y se fue de ahí.

—Hijo.

—¿Papá?

Se encontraron dentro del Castillo, cuando iba camino a su habitación, pero siguió por otro pasillo sin darse cuenta. Quedó paralizado por la impresión, ya que no lo veía desde el día fatídico, pero su padre supo qué hacer. Fue hasta su hijo y lo abrazó con todo su ser. Dean no pudo abrazarlo, porque si lo hacía, se desmoronaría ahí mismo con todo lo sucedido.

—Dean, me alegra ver que estás bien —dijo su mamá, apareciendo por detrás de él.

Su padre dejó de abrazarlo y fue el turno de la madre para un cariñoso abrazo. Dean ahí no pudo soportarlo y se puso a llorar, abrazando a su mamá con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya, ya mi chiquito, ven —le dijo su mamá.

Lo llevaron entre los dos a su alcoba, la cual era una habitación de invitados, que estaba a unos pasos de ahí. No querían que alguien viera en ese estado al príncipe. Cuando estuvieron adentro, la madre no dejó de abrazar al chico y se sentaron ambos en una banca acolchada mientras su padre iba por un poco de agua.

Dean lloró todo lo que quiso en ese lugar, la amargura y la humillación sentida por la derrota. Al terminar sintió liviandad en su corazón. Sus padres lo atendieron como si fuera un niño pequeño, hasta que pudo estar más repuesto.

—¿Cómo están ustedes? —preguntó Dean a sus padres.

El chico limpió los despojos de su rostro, tratando de mantener el orgullo pisoteado.

—Muy bien, hijo, no somos prisioneros. Seguimos haciendo casi las mismas cosas de antes.

—¿Cómo es eso papá? Pensé que todavía estaban prisioneros.

—Desde el día de los matrimonios, estamos libres. No con tantas libertades de ahora, pero se nos trató bien. Después, cuando tu hermano alejó al Diablo del reino, las cosas mejoraron —explicó el padre.

—El rey Castiel nos devolvió todos nuestros privilegios, aunque no podemos gobernar por obvias razones, incluso nos pide nuestro consejo para volver las cosas a como estaban antes —explicó ahora la madre.

—¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

—Es verdad hijo —aseguró el padre.

Dean no podía creerlo, estuvo bastante rato sentando en ese mullido sillón, tratando de hilar las palabras de sus padres, no con mucho éxito.

—¿Castiel los ayuda? —preguntó Dean.

El nombre sonó distante, diferente a cómo lo decían ellos.

—Sí, hijo, ha tratado de volver todo a la normalidad para continuar el Reino Winchester —respondió Mary.

Dean no dijo nada, solo escuchó a sus padres contarle todo lo que había hecho para arreglar la situación de su pueblo después de la invasión. La restauración de la ciudadela, fortificación de los muros del castillo, reintegro de los sirvientes a sus labores cotidianas, reparto de víveres y agua, etc. La lista fue grande para tan poco tiempo, mucho trabajo y él acostado en esa cama sin hacer nada. De repente sintió vergüenza por no participar en todo eso, de no estar cumpliendo como era su deber.

Quedó en silencio bajo la preocupación de sus padres.

—Dean.

Escuchó la voz de sus padres en un ambiente lejano.

—¿Sí?

—¡Dean! ¡Qué bueno que nos escuchas! Pensé que no… como te decimos, no te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien —aseguró su padre.

Dean miró a su familia y por fin los vio. Estaban bien, muy bien, nada de lo imaginado con ellos, sucedió. Tenían buen ánimo, con salud, por eso su confusión inicial, porque nada de nada de lo que imaginó, sucedió con la invasión, salvo el perder a su hermano, pero no de la forma que pensó lo perdería, ya que este se fue felizmente casado.

—Disculpen, es que necesito digerir todo lo que está pasando.

—No te preocupes hijo, comprendemos —dijo su madre.

Lo llevaron hasta la cama y lo recostaron para que descansara un poco. Dean no cerró los ojos, ni durmió, solo quedó mirando hacia la pared, el techo o los padres cuando ellos le hablaban. De a poco comenzó a responderles y a medida que hacía esto, lograba recuperar parte de su cordura desaparecida.

En la tarde, cenaron en aquella habitación con la tranquilidad de una familia. La mesita de noche era perfecta y los sirvientes trajeron los aperitivos. Dean comió con gusto, ahora tenía hambre mientras seguía escuchando a sus padres hablar, pero esta vez pudo responderles y conversar con ellos con cierta normalidad, si es que se podía llamar así, responder con algún monosílabo.

—Me alegro mucho que estén bien —dijo finalmente Dean.

—Gracias hijo, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte mejor.

—Me hizo bien verlos a ustedes.

Los padres estaban muy alegres de ver a su hijo con el ánimo levantado. Ya no parecía muerto en vida como ese día de la boda. Eso los alegró mucho, porque daba la impresión que estaba listo para enfrentar el futuro, algo que tenía posibilidades. Una duda surgió.

—Si todo está bien, ¿por qué no están en su alcoba real? —preguntó.

—La estaba ocupando Lucifer. Ahora creo que está desocupada o la está ocupando el rey Castiel.

Los padres lo miraron, sin preguntarle nada. Si eso era cierto o no. Dean no tenía muy claro dónde dormía Castiel. Quizás, efectivamente, como no compartía su lecho, ocupaba la habitación de sus padres, es decir la Cámara Real.

—Eso no importa, estamos bien aquí. Además, esa alcoba le pertenece a los gobernantes sucesores. Es decir, tarde o temprano sería tuya, hijo —explicó Mary.

—No, esa alcoba es de ustedes.

—Es que…

—Dejémoslo así por favor —dijo Dean.

Volvió a su habitación escoltado por sus padres. Dean no quería volver, pero sus padres insistieron, lo cual era cierto, porque en la habitación de invitados no había otra cama que pudiera ocupar, salvo el suelo. Y aunque a Dean se le hacía buena idea ocupar el suelo, a sus padres no le hizo gracia.

Dean volvió a su cámara y se preparó para dormir. Había estado toda la tarde con sus padres sin darse cuenta, ya era de noche.

Ese fue el primer día de todos, donde Dean realmente durmió con normalidad. Ni siquiera sintió la llegada de Castiel a la habitación, pero tuvo un sueño agradable con respecto a él sin recordar mucho de qué trataba todo.

**Fin capítulo 7**


	8. Trabajando juntos

El descanso de esa noche ayudó mucho, porque al otro día, en la mañana, pudo hacerle frente a su marido, por primera vez desde el matrimonio.

—Hola Dean.

—Hola.

Fue un saludo seco, pero no se sintió pesado como las otras veces. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos con intensidad con un silencio demasiado largo, aunque no se dieron cuenta de eso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —ofreció Castiel con una bandeja llena de manjares.

—Este, sí.

La dejó en la mesita de noche y ahí se sentó junto a su marido para tomar el desayuno. Dean no dijo mucho y Castiel tampoco. Comieron bajo un silencio bastante agradable para sorpresa de ambos. Las miradas furtivas por parte de Castiel, se hicieron pesadas. El chico podía sentirlas, aunque trató de ignorarlas, no pudo. Sentía la mirada del otro en la sien. No le gustó por lo intensa.

—¿Qué miras?

—A ti.

—Ya sé que me miras a mí.

—¿Entonces por qué preguntas? No entiendo. —Castiel movió la cabeza hacia un lado en su usual actitud adorable de confusión.

Dean abrió los ojos sin saber qué decir. El sujeto era bastante raro para su lógica, aunque eso ya lo sabía, pero experimentarlo, era otra cosa. Volvió la vista a su desayuno y continuó comiendo en silencio, preguntándose qué tipo de hombre era ese.

—Si tienes un tiempo, me gustaría que vieras a los mercaderes de la ciudadela, pidieron audiencia contigo —dijo Castiel.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó Dean, extrañado.

—Sí.

—Esteee, está bien, aunque no sé qué decirles.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

La confianza en él fue bastante sorprenderte. Ni él mismo se tenía confianza, como para solucionar problemas del reino todavía.

—¿Mi padre estará en el salón del trono?

—Por supuesto, Dean, si tú quieres.

—Lo deseo.

Castiel le dio una linda sonrisa, que hizo sentir incómodo de alguna forma a Dean. Había algo que debían discutir ahora mismo.

—La habitación de mis padres, ¿está desocupada? —preguntó Dean—. Me gustaría que se devolviera a ellos.

Castiel lo miró con atención y escudriño.

—Yo también quería hablarte de eso ¿No debería ser nuestra Cámara Real?

Dean siguió tomando su desayuno.

—Es la alcoba de mis padres. Siempre lo ha sido —explicó.

—Entiendo.

—¿En verdad entiendes?

—Tus padres volverán a su alcoba.

—Gracias.

Terminó de tomar su desayuno, sin decir ninguna otra palabra que podría ponerlo en evidencia. Después, aparecieron dos sirvientes que los ayudaron a vestirse.

—Necesito mi espada —dijo Dean.

—Está en el armario.

Efectivamente, estaba ahí junto a varios vestidos de consorte masculino.

—No usaré vestidos.

—Puedes usar lo que quieras —le dijo Castiel.

Castiel lo miró curioso con un sentimiento de alivio al respecto. Usó sus trajes antiguos, uno de esos ceremoniales, ya que debería presentarse ante su pueblo: un traje medieval principesco color verde oliva con una malla delgada de hierro en su pecho. La espada también la llevó en su cinto.

Esta vez fueron ambos y se sentaron en el Salón del Trono, uno al lado del otro en sus respectivos tronos: Castiel en el trono que era de John, y Dean, en el que era de Mary. Dean hubiera querido sentarse en el de su padre, pero Castiel se le adelantó, no dejando ninguna posibilidad al respecto, y como ya estaban los súbditos en el salón con sus acostumbradas reverencias, no quiso hacer una escena donde quizás saldría mal parado.

Permaneció en silencio, hasta que aparecieron los comerciantes. Dean se puso nervioso, apretó con fuerza los antebrazos de la silla del trono. Entonces, fue Castiel quien habló exhortando a los mercaderes dieran el motivo de su audiencia con “Su Majestad Dean”.

Eso fue sorprendente, porque no usó el título verdadero de Dean, es decir, el de “Consorte Real Dean Novak” o “Rey Consorte Dean Novak”. El nuevo monarca era muy considerado con sus nuevas adquisiciones. Tenía respeto por el lugar usurpado y eso era tan raro, como raro era el usurpador.

Los comerciantes estaban arrodillados antes sus majestades. Presentaron un cofre con monedas de oro.

—Su Majestad, Dean, apelamos a vuestra bondad en la reconstrucción del mercado de la ciudadela. Producto de la guerra, quedamos sin nuestra fuente de trabajo. Hemos reunido entre nosotros estos quinientos marcos aproximadamente, para tal efecto y hoy, os lo entregamos a vos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Dean supo que Castiel no hablaría nada, porque la petición era para él. Lo miró de reojo, luego miró a su padre, el cual hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, entonces habló:

—Considero la reconstrucción de la ciudadela en su totalidad, incluido el mercado principal. Agradecemos ese dinero, pero es deber del reino solventar esa necesidad para su pueblo. Podéis iros en paz. Lleváoslo vuestro dinero y utilizadlo sabiamente. Su petición será acogida.

Los mercaderes y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos. No esperaban tanta “majestuosidad” de su príncipe heredero, siendo un consorte. Quizás un poco de disminución ante el rey usurpador, pero nada, Dean se veía entero como si hubiera heredado el trono, solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

John estaba entre aterrado y orgulloso del comportamiento de su hijo. Aterrado, porque no sabía cómo iba a actuar el rey Castiel con todo este desplante. Reconstruir la ciudadela sin permiso de su rey era pasarlo a llevar, aunque eso lo sabía él y los demás parecían creer que era una decisión conjunta. Dean arriesgaba su cuello en mandar, sin la aprobación de su rey.

Sin embargo, el rey no dijo nada, es decir, el usurpador. Si estaba en contra de la decisión de Dean, no había ninguna señal en su persona de su rechazo. Tampoco en las siguientes audiencias que el rey Castiel comenzó a presidir. Principalmente, la reconstrucción ocupaba la agenda real, por esta razón no había problemas en pedir la ciudadela, sin la ciudadela un castillo no puede sobrevivir. Es importante y lo primero en reconstruir además, de las fortificaciones. Estas últimas, Castiel estaba trabajando en eso.

Lo lindo para Dean fue ver a sus padres acompañándolo en todo momento. No creía eso posible, pero se notaba que eran parte de la corte. Incluso almorzaron todos juntos en el comedor real. Fue un momento surrealista el ver a sus padres y a su captor conversar sobre cuestiones del reino, como si fueran grandes amigos, pero así estaban las cosas y al parecer, debía acostumbrarse a ello. Sin embargo, a la hora de dormir trató de soportar a Castiel en su cama. Este no podía seguir ocupando la alcoba real, porque se le devolvió a sus padres, ni tampoco el sofá de la esquina que usaba a veces. Por esta razón, la habitación de Dean pasó a ser oficialmente, la Cámara Real. Pese a que el otro estaba lejos de él, ya que la cama era bastante grande, no pudo y se levantó.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Castiel.

—Creí que dormías.

—Ven a la cama, te resfriarás, hace frío.

—No puedo dormir.

—Solo ven a la cama Dean, por favor, no sucederá nada.

Dean quedó mirando con intensidad a Castiel y no supo por qué, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Ingresó a la cama, la cual estaba calientita y pudo acurrucarse en ella. Momentos después, se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta de ello.

El día siguiente fue tranquilo. Tenía una pequeña rutina, donde lo mejor era visitar a Impala y dar un paseo por los alrededores con él. Después se unía con Castiel en el salón del trono para recibir los pedidos del pueblo o ver asuntos políticos, pero hasta que estuvieron solos en uno de los salones del consejo, pudieron hablar del trabajo, entre otras cosas.

—¿Cuándo deseas comenzar los trabajos en la ciudadela? —preguntó Castiel.

—Lo más pronto posible.

—Podríamos comenzar mañana, dando un paseo por ella y viendo los problemas que hay.

—También podríamos diseñar o proponer diseños para dejarla mejor.

—Es una buena idea —alabó Castiel.

—¿Por qué no vamos ahora?

—¿Ahora? No hay tiempo de organizar la comitiva.

—¿Comitiva? —preguntó Dean.

—Por supuesto, necesitamos que la guardia se prepare.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que nos proteja.

—¿Protegernos de qué?

—De los enemigos —respondió Castiel.

—¿Cuáles enemigos?

Castiel no respondió solo miró para todos lados. Fue tan fácil leerlo, que se le hizo divertido. Un rey tan sincero no era común.

—Vamos —animó Dean—. Solo lleva una pequeña guardia. No habrá problemas.

Castiel afirmó con la cabeza. En la tarde, partieron con una pequeña comitiva de cuatro soldados de elite: el Escuadrón Azul. Dean los miraba de reojo bastante impresionado, ya que parecían simples soldados al tomar el uniforme de la guardia común. Así recorrieron la ciudadela destruida por la guerra. La gente todavía estaba retirando escombros del lugar. A causa del incendio, muchos comerciantes perdieron todo lo que tenían. Por esta razón, Dean no quiso tomar el dinero de ellos.

La visita de los monarcas fue todo un acontecimiento. Muchos salieron a su encuentro a vitorearlos y a contarle los problemas, necesidades del pueblo. Ellos recibían todo con amabilidad bajo los ojos vigilantes de su escuadrón, por si alguien quería dañarlos o hacerles algo.

Dean vio que había muchas cosas que hacer en ese lugar, principalmente, reparar la fuente de agua que abastecía a la ciudadela. Estaba toda destruida y el agua corría por la calle que se erguía a los pies del imponente castillo. Le dio un poco de tristeza, pero eso fue un aliciente para ayudar a su gente, después de todo, fue criado desde niño para gobernar a su pueblo.

Pudo concentrarse en ese trabajo y ver la realidad de su pueblo, azotado por una guerra donde perdieron. Por lo tanto, debe existir el temor a los cambios que seguirían a esto. Dean sabía lo que se siente, porque lo sintió en los primeros días en cuerpo y en alma, simplemente, quería morir, no saber nada del futuro. Sin embargo, algo sucedió que todavía no podía explicarlo y debía aferrarse a eso para seguir en pie. Lo mismo debe pasarle a sus súbditos para que no caigan en el temor.

La ronda fue fructífera. Un escribano tomaba notas en un pergamino sobre las necesidades que acumulaba de las conversaciones. Pasó la hora volando con el trabajo y pues estuvo bastante entretenido, ayudando a su pueblo. Después tomaron un respiro para comer. Dean no quería detenerse, así que su madre intervino y pudieron cenar con tranquilidad, conversando sobre la visita a la ciudadela.

Los planes de la reconstrucción comenzaron materializarse al día siguiente. Dean estaba inmerso en ese trabajo para beneficio de todos. Castiel logró trabajar a la par con Dean en todos los aspectos del proyecto. Estuvieron muy ocupados, en un esfuerzo conjunto con los padres de Dean y varios expertos del reino. Fue un duro día laboral y en la noche cayeron en sueño profundo, los dos en la misma cama.

Al otro día, Dean se sorprendió verse abrazando a Castiel al despertar. Quitó su abrazo con rapidez, e hizo un movimiento que despertó al otro con somnolencia.

—Buenos días —le dijo Castiel.

—Buenos…

—¿Desayunaste?

—No.

Desayunaron juntos en su Cámara Real y después fueron al trabajo donde se reunían con los expertos y los padres de Dean. Trabajaban todo el día, interrumpidos solo por la comida y luego se iban a dormir. Esa era la rutina de todos los días por una semana. La reconstrucción comenzó sin problemas e incluso se sorprendieron en ver que todos los pobladores de la ciudadela querían participar en los trabajos.

No solo a los aldeanos les impresionó la forma cómo sus monarcas trabajaban juntos para la reconstrucción. Consideraban a Castiel un intruso y usurpador, que deberían eliminar, pero este usurpador los confundía, porque siempre estaba al lado de su príncipe heredero favorito y parecía que se llevaban bien, con respeto.

Ahora no sabían si esa situación era correcta aceptarla o luchar contra ella, pero era un pueblo conquistado y debían acatar, bajo la pena de destrucción. Si se alzaban en contra del usurpador, podrían volver las huestes extranjeras y exterminar el reino, a todos. Por otro lado, si sucedía esto, ¿cómo afectaría al príncipe? El pueblo amaba mucho a su príncipe Dean, además de sus reyes John y Mary, no los querían dañados por ninguna circunstancia, pero se veían bastante bien. Incluso, a veces, el príncipe Dean actuaba como siempre lo hacía antes de la guerra. Andaba solo por los alrededores y no se veía controlado por nadie. Era un ser libre como lo era antes y eso a las personas le daba una sensación de tranquilidad.

Dean no dio cuenta de esto, hasta que su mamá se lo hizo ver. Estaba realmente sorprendido con el hecho y lo fuerte que podría ser aquello en esta situación. Dean comenzó a retomar todos sus asuntos, los cuales tenía antes y los que les correspondía ahora como monarca. Esto le ayudó a mantenerse ocupado.

**Fin capítulo 8**


	9. Su nueva naturaleza

Los trabajos estuvieron listos en tres meses. Toda una proeza de la construcción, aunque faltaban los alrededores, los comerciantes podían hacer sus negocios. Había bastante trabajo en el reino por hacer y los tributos al imperio fueron pospuestos, hasta que el reino volviera a la normalidad, quedando solo los del reino para su propia administración. Reponerse de este conflicto bélico sería lento, pero trabajando todos juntos, podrían reconstruir sin problemas.

Sumergido en la tarea de reconstrucción del reino, Dean comenzó a fijarse en ciertas cosas que no dio cuenta antes. Principalmente, sobre su esposo.

El sujeto era buena persona, un poco extraño en ciertas cosas, pero tenía buen corazón. No creía posible que alguien de ese imperio, alguien de esa familia real, tuviera algo de bueno dentro de ellos. Castiel rompía el molde de su imaginación y otros moldes más. Incluso, no lo volvió a tocar después de la primera noche. Tampoco parecía querer imponer su voluntad o las costumbres del imperio.

Era increíble la forma como se desenvolvía en el castillo, pues trataba de buscar todos los frentes, ya sea, en la parte militar o en la parte económica. Trataba de fortificar el castillo para futuros ataques, como también viendo la forma de sustentar, una economía, que no fuera asfixiante para el pueblo y que lo ayudara a la prosperidad, en vez de solo solventar a la nobleza. Dean sabía, que estas prácticas eran muy vanguardistas y solo conocía a un rey con esas ideas, que coincidentemente, era su padre.

—¿Papá?

—Sí, dime hijo.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Tú le pediste a Novak, bajar los impuestos?

—Claro que no.

—¿Me estás diciendo, que el conquistador del reino baja los impuestos en vez de subirlos?

—Es lo que parece.

—¿Qué clase de usurpador hace eso?

—Ni idea, hijo, ¿uno excepcional?

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—No veo otra explicación.

Dean quedó en silencio, tratando de sopesar todo el asunto con cuidado. No quería dejarse engañar por el enemigo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Dean a Castiel.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bajar los impuestos en vez de subirlos.

—¿Quieres que los suba?

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te comportas como lo que eres.

—¿Y quién soy?

—Eres el enemigo.

Castiel sonrió con cariño.

—Lo fui, pero ahora formo parte de ustedes. Ahora esta es mi familia.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Sí —aseguró Castiel.

Dean lo quedó mirando con fijeza, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. Los ojos azules dieron ese brillo tan conocido por él y el olor del jardín inundó sus sentidos. Comprendió que no era la primera vez, que esa sensación lo azotaba de manera reconfortante.

De esta forma, decidieron ir a cenar. Sus padres compartían también la mesa y estaban los cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando estaban con su hermano Sam. La visión le pareció tan cotidiana y al mismo tiempo, tan extraña: un sueño. Quizás había muerto sin darse cuenta, porque todo era demasiado utópico de lo que sucedía en un mundo, conquistado por bárbaros.

—Dean, ¿qué piensas hijo? —pregunta su madre.

—Estos bollos están buenos —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Es cierto. La pastelería de este reino es la mejor del imperio —aseveró Castiel.

—Quizás deberíamos dedicarnos a esto —pensó Dean.

—Gran idea —dijo Castiel.

—¿En serio crees que se podría?

—¿No veo por qué no?

—Yo también lo había pensado, pero llevar los pasteles sería muy difícil por las distancias —dijo John.

—No hay que llevar nada a ningún sitio. Ellos pueden visitarnos —sugirió Castiel.

—¿Os referís a traer gente al reino?

—Me refiero a hacerlo atractivo para que vengan —dijo Castiel.

—Eso es peligroso. Los extranjeros son una amenaza.

—No son extranjeros. Son parte del imperio —dijo Castiel.

—Son extranjeros —aseguró Dean.

Castiel iba a decir algo, pero cambió de parecer.

—Entiendo —dijo Castiel.

Un silencio invadió la habitación, como si cada uno pensara una cosa diferente. Dean quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo y ese sentimiento lo invadió durante el resto del día. Durante la noche, Castiel hizo lo que siempre hacía: permanecer a un lado de su cama sin moverse. Eso comenzó a torturarlo, porque aunque estaba seguro que jamás pasaría nada con él, Dean sentía en su interior, que algo no estaba nada de bien con todo eso.

Al día siguiente, lo comprendió.

—Su majestad —dijo una vocecita tímida entre las columnas del castillo.

Dean fue hasta ahí y descubrió quien era. Sintió un nudo en su estómago, ya que lo había olvidado por completo, después de todo. Al no verla, pensó que había muerto al igual que Bobby.

—¡Lisa! Pensé que estabas muerta.

—Sí, bueno, disculpadme… yo, no sabía cómo presentarme —respondió su antigua novia.

—Me alegra verte bien —lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias su majestad —dijo Lisa con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Solo deseaba verlo.

—Estoy bien, si es esa tu pregunta.

—Yo…

Silencio incómodo.

—Lamento mucho no poderte ayudar, pero sabrás que lo nuestro no puede ser. Soy el Consorte Real del Reino de Novak-Winchester. Sería peligroso —explicó Dean.

—Lo sé.

—Veré que tengas un buen esposo. Ahora si me lo permites.

Dean siguió caminando hacia adelante, dejando atrás a Lisa y así a todo su pasado como príncipe heredero. No había vuelta atrás de ninguna forma, ya no era quién fue en algún instante de su vida. Ese príncipe egocéntrico, obsesionado por la gloria de la guerra y el honor como centro nervioso de su existencia. Esas cosas no existían cuando perdías, te pisoteaban, porque para volver a levantarte de eso, debías convertirte en un sobreviviente. Ahora debía sobrevivir, no solo por él, sino también por su familia y por todo su pueblo. No tenía tiempo para mirar hacia atrás, ni pensar en las cosas que habría hecho si fueran diferentes.

Debía tomar su posición como Rey Consorte y gobernar con todo el peso de lo que eso significa. En el camino, haría un gran reino donde todos podrían ser felices como su familia. No estaba tan mal, le gustó pensar así, se sintió como un gran rey, aunque no lo era ni en sombra. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, mejor iba a cabalgar a su Impala.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Era Castiel quien sacaba del establo a un caballo blanco, muy hermoso. Dean estaba arreglando a su caballo cuando lo escuchó.

—Si quieres —le respondió.

Sonó un tanto seco, pero de verdad tenía curiosidad de ver al rey montado en ese corcel tan bello. Así que lo observó, mientras montaba con ese porte de rey bien puesto. Castiel tenía cara de tonto a veces, pero no había duda que había nacido para ser rey.

Cabalgaron por las inmediaciones como si siempre lo hubieran hecho juntos. No parecía extraño, e iba uno al lado del otro. Castiel parecía conocer el terreno para sorpresa del chico. Anduvieron por el bosque un buen rato, sintiendo el viento en sus rostros, hasta que se detuvieron en un claro y miraron hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba el castillo en todo su esplendor, en la cima de una colina. Se veía tan majestuoso e infranqueable como si nunca pudiera recibir una amenaza externa, como si nunca hubiera caído ante algún imperio. Los restos de la guerra eran lejanos, la destrucción del que fue objeto eran solo recuerdos que pronto no dejarían huellas. El castillo se veía diferente, pero era el mismo, al igual que él, que el príncipe del reino y sus súbditos.

Ahora debía cumplir sus obligaciones como consorte del rey. Debía tener un hijo, la consolidación del reino, para eso abrir las piernas y dejar que lo follara hasta quedar embarazado, aunque para que un consorte varón quedara embarazado no era tan fácil, así que no debía temer por eso, podía tener sexo sin ese riesgo. Miró a su rey y este le devolvió una sonrisa fresca. Esta noche lo haría, se entregaría a él como debió hacerlo en su noche de bodas. Después de todo, era un príncipe y su vida no le pertenecía, salvo como moneda de cambio para el bien de los demás.

Esa noche, se desnudó por completo bajo la atónita mirada del rey. Luego fue hasta él y comenzó a desnudarlo también. Castiel se dejó hasta quedar totalmente, desnudo.

—Tendrás que guiarme, porque no sé esto.

—No te preocupes, seré gentil —dijo Castiel.

—Sé que lo serás.

Entraron a la cama y Castiel lo abrazó. Lo vio a los ojos y lo besó. El beso fue tierno y se fue intensificando. La caricias se hicieron con cuidado y Castiel bajo por su cuerpo para lamerlo. Dean trató de relajarse, no creía que podría sentir placer, pero cuando Castiel llegó a su pene y lo metió en su boca, algo sucedió. La excitación dormida estaba ahí, reaccionó. El hecho de ver al rey lamiendo, chupando sus partes privadas le daba cierto morbo, obscenidad y placer. Cuando pasó a besar su culo con su lengua, fue algo que lo hizo gemir. Estaba bueno, no debía preocuparse, ya había tenido su pene antes dentro de él. Solo debía abrir las piernas y dejar que sucediera. Así que no se fijó cuando Castiel tomó el lubricante para prepararlo con sus dedos. Puso una almohada bajo su trasero y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. Dean ya estaba caliente con todo ese trabajo.

Castiel presionó su entrada con cuidado. Dean lo sintió incómodo, trató de acomodarse todo lo que pudo, entonces, volvió a presionar con la punta de su pene hasta que esta estuviera adentro. Después, se detuvo para que Dean se acomodara. Dean supo que no había retorno en este acto, así que obligó calmar el pánico que sentía en ese instante. Relajó su culo y su cuerpo con una exhalación. Eso fue la señal para que lo siguieran penetrando hasta el fondo.

La almohada bajo él se corrió hasta sus caderas, logrando descansar. Dolía la penetración, aunque a diferencia de un corte con su espada, solo parecía una pequeña herida. Podía resistir el empuje del sexo, el dolor, pero el arrebato dentro de su ser, era algo bastante extraño como para pasarlo por alto, porque a diferencia de una pelea a muerte o un golpe doloroso, casi mortal, con una espada enemiga, esto era muy íntimo. Trató de no distraerse con esos pensamientos, que podrían ponerlo en un estado ansioso, provocando el rechazo al momento.

Castiel tuvo la gran idea de masturbarlo, acariciando su pene mientras terminaba de entrar en él. Las mezclas de sentidos actuaron a su favor y llegó al fondo sin problemas. Como no se movía miró el rostro de Castiel, el cual estaba agitado de forma increíble. Dean lo miró intrigado, con la respiración agitada y el rey pareció leer su muda pregunta, porque retiró su pene para volver a entrar.

Eso le hizo pegar un gemido, luego otro y otro más, a medida que el movimiento dentro de su ser se hacía certero. Castiel llevó las piernas de Dean a su cintura y las sujetó por sus muslos. Al menos una, porque con la mano desocupada no descuidó el pene de Dean, el cual acariciaba a medida de cada estocada.

El balanceo se volvió quedo, con ritmo delirante. Era suave y delicioso. Dean tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó mientras lo follaban. No ocultó su placer, ni sus quejidos, gemidos o grititos. No tenía que hacerlo, porque ahora era un consorte y se suponía debía chillar en el sexo con su rey, por eso decidió no tener vergüenza de eso. Ahora era parte de su nueva naturaleza o estado. Hubo un momento muy agradable donde se desconectó, sintiendo verdadero placer que auguraba un orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo como consorte. Se dejó llevar por él y todo pareció muy natural. Su cuerpo amoldado tembló, su pene estalló en la mano de su rey y el grito raspó su garganta. Cuando trató de recuperar el juicio de lo sucedido, sintió el líquido en su interior, la agitación del cuerpo sobre él. Miró el orgasmo reflejado en su rey y esa visión subió los colores a su rostro de forma que sus mejillas ardieron como fuego.

El cuerpo del hombre tembló en una segunda vaciada, sujetando sus piernas con las dos manos, empujando al fondo y temblando dentro de él. Dean no pudo evitar unos quejidos al sentir esa culminación tan real. Castiel reaccionó, sus miradas chocaron y fue a besarlo en la boca por largo rato hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que retirarse con la agitación en todo su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dean, eso fue… increíble…

Castiel pasó su mano por su pelo mientras se recuperaba a su lado. Dean miró al techo, no dijo nada, pero supo que desde ahora en adelante, el sexo con su esposo sería muy frecuente.

No se equivocó.

**Fin capítulo 9**


	10. Respeto vs amor

Desde ese encuentro, lo hacían todas las noches y cada una de esas noches, perdían un poco de recato. También descubrían cosas entre ellos, como sus puntos de placer. Esas zonas erógenas que los hacían gemir a ambos. A Dean le gustaba reducir al rey a un bulto poseído por el deseo y descubrió, ese poder intrínseco que tenía sobre él.

Los embistes dentro de su cuerpo se hicieron más urgentes y más rápidos, a medida que tomaban confianza el uno con el otro. Los besos eran fogosos con una lengua inquieta por exploración. También, las posiciones en el sexo comenzaron a variar. Si antes solo era la normal, mirándose a los ojos con el rey encima, ahora eran boca abajo con una profundidad perfecta entre sus piernas. A Dean comenzó a gustarle ese pene dentro de su culo y el sexo en general con su rey. Amanecía con un hambre de los mil demonios y comía sus frutas bajo la mirada estúpida de felicidad de su esposo.

Sí, Dean Winchester había reducido al rey imperial de Novak en su esclavo, solo a través del sexo. En el momento de esa revelación, tuvo la seguridad de que su hermano Sam, había hecho lo mismo con Lucifer y quizás con más eficiencia. Sonrió travieso sobre eso y terminó de desinhibirse, de controlarse, para deleite completo de su rey.

El príncipe Dean siempre le gustó el sexo, pero con las mujeres. Tuvo fama de mujeriego empedernido, hasta el noviazgo con Lisa. Nunca le faltó el sexo y tenía una experiencia consolidada, que decidió ponerla en práctica con su esposo. Así que las posiciones en el sexo variaron, se hicieron profundas estocadas, al tener la participación de él mismo para impulsarlas y encontraron los recovecos de su éxtasis al golpear, donde estaba el delirio de un hombre.

Esto precisamente sucedió cuando estaba en cuatro y Castiel tomó su pierna y se la levantó de improviso, sin dejar de investirlo. Dean gritó cuando sintió el punto exacto, luego suplicó, balbuceó, salivó en respuesta.

—¿Lo quieres aquí, no?

—¡Sí, sí… ah, ah… sí, por favor…! —chilló Dean.

Siguió respondiendo a las preguntas sexys, casi semiinconsciente de placer y Dean se perdió en el sexo.

Fue cuando se asustó.

Antes tenía él, el control de la situación, pero ahora las cosas se voltearon, o al menos eso pensaba asustado de sí mismo. 

Desde que comenzaron con el sexo, Castiel tomaba la mano de Dean y trataba de acercarse durante el día. Dean solo permitía su mano. El rey podía tomarla en público, besarla y acariciarla, pero besos y cosas parecidas en otro lugar, nada. Nada de sexo durante el día, solo por la noche. Incluso una vez, tomó su mano y trató de meterla en su pantalón mientras estaban en la mesa, Dean no lo dejó hacerlo. Ahora Castiel trató lo mismo con su mano, la metió dentro de su pantalón y comenzó a acariciarse el pene con ella mientras estaban en la mesa. Dean comenzó a agitarse, pero al mismo tiempo respondió, apretando el pene de su esposo y masturbándolo. La acción tenía cierto morbo, ya que todos estaban ahí, pero nadie los veía, ni figuraban lo que estaban haciendo ocupados en la conversación.

Entonces, Castiel se acercó a su oído con mucho cuidado y el aliento le paró los pelos de su nuca, junto con otra cosa más en su entrepierna.

—Quiero follarte —le dijo.

Dean dio un suspiro, quitó su mano y se levantó de improviso, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del comedor. No supo lo que pasó detrás de él, solo que el rey lo seguía. El corazón en su pecho amenazaba con estallar y su ingle despierta, guardaba en su vientre un ardor picudo.

Apenas cerraron la puerta de la cámara. El rey lo volteó para besarlo, con tal fuerza, que Dean casi pierde el equilibrio. Los besos estaban candentes como si la ansiada espera los hiciera de fuego. Las manos viajaron para quitar con rapidez las prendas de vestir. Dean se volteó y se bajó sus pantalones hasta las pantorrillas, acto que dejó su trasero al descubierto, dispuesto al agacharse. Castiel solo lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso sobre él.

Sintió un dedo entrando y luego algo más grueso. Dean quedó con los pantalones amarrando sus tobillos y completamente, vestido de la cintura para arriba. El rey estaba en las mismas condiciones, aun así, entró con su pene, de una forma exquisita. Comenzaron a delirar a la luz del día y Dean podía ver cómo era agarrado de la cintura, como manoseaban su trasero, haciendo todo más excitante de lo que era a la luz de las velas.

Castiel empujó una y otra vez. Dean gritaba, mordía la cubre para que los gritos no los escuchara el pueblo. Hasta que el rey se derramó en su interior y Dean junto con él, casi al mismo tiempo. Cayeron cansados, el rey encima de él.

Dean suspiró al saber que había perdido el control con todo el asunto del sexo. Esto ya no era normal para los cánones de un reino equilibrado. Ya vestidos otra vez, fueron a la sala de reunión. Castiel muy feliz y Dean no tanto. Estaba preocupado con la situación. Con la mirada taciturna permaneció el resto del día. Su madre dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo tan brusco de su hijo.

—Dean, querido, ¿sucedió algo?

Él la mira como algo incorpóreo y ve que ella podría tener la solución. Una reina debe tener estos problemas.

—Madre, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado y a solas.

Lograron retirarse a los aposentos de sus padres y ahí se sentaron a la mesa de noche, la cual tenía un centro de fruta muy hermoso. La madre lavó algunas de esas frutas y la puso en un plato para merendar. También sirvió agua.

—Dime, hijo, ¿tienes problemas con Castiel?

—¿Lo llamas por su nombre? —pregunta Dean asombrado.

—No es mi culpa. Es él, quien insiste en eso. Yo trato de ser lo más formal posible cuando estamos en público, pero cuando a lo privado se refiere, puedo llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—¡Dios, él es tan extraño!

Su madre se puso a reír.

—Es un buen hombre y un buen rey. Elegiste bien a tu esposo. No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte al respecto.

—Mamá, yo no lo elegí. Mientras más pasa el tiempo, más estoy seguro de que fue él, quien me eligió a mí y no al revés. Si supieras lo que sucedió ese día, te mueres de la risa.

—¡Cuéntame! —dijo con picardía.

Entonces procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido en la selección de esposo, aunque su madre no se rio tanto como se imaginó que haría. Estaba muy pendiente de los sentimientos desesperados de su hijo y del dolor por la impotencia de verse arrastrado a una situación que no quería para nada.

Terminó contándole todo, con menos detalles eso sí y con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza. Necesitaba de un consejo que pudiera poner en práctica, sin necesidad de tanta ceremonia. Deseaba controlar el reino y para eso, controlar a Castiel.

—No tienes que controlar a nadie, hijo, para lograr lo que quieres. La mejor forma de gobernar es queriendo y protegiendo a tu compañero. Así todo sale bien.

—No sé si pueda hacer eso, madre.

—Puedes intentar respetarlo, no es tan difícil después de todo lo que ha hecho. Los matrimonios por conveniencia suelen tener éxito con esa premisa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No fue tu caso.

—Es cierto, yo me casé enamorada de mi marido. Tuve suerte, pero en el mundo en qué vivimos, esto sucede muy poco, y es considerado una rareza. Los príncipes se deben a su pueblo y solo a su pueblo.

—Somos como mercancía.

—Lo sé, pero es tu deber. No debes perder eso de tu objetivo y tendrás una buena vida.

—Sé mis obligaciones, pero olvidar mi orgullo es muy difícil. Fui criado desde pequeño como gobernante, como rey, no como un consorte. Si me hubieran criado como consorte, sería diferente, podría adaptarme rápido. Esto, esto… es difícil. No sé cómo comportarme, ni cuál es mi lugar.

—La confusión que tienes es normal. Tú sabes esas cosas, lo que sucede es que te resistes al creer que está mal. No está mal, pero tienes razón, olvidar tu orgullo como príncipe heredero, dejar de lado todo un futuro concebido para tal efecto y abrazar otro diferente, es muy difícil.

Dean suspiró derrotado. Tendría que él mismo buscar el significado de todo eso, sin afectar su objetivo como servidor del pueblo. Lo bueno es que Castiel no leería su mente, ni sabría de sus maquinaciones. Incluso, quizás, podría conseguirse un amante, como cualquier matrimonio de alcurnia arreglado. Volver con Lisa, pero ahora siendo consorte, debería conseguirse un hombre de amante, aunque no le apetecía ninguno. No le apetecía ninguna de las dos opciones. 

Quizás debería hablar con Castiel al respecto. Si Dean quería un amante, era lógico que Castiel también querría uno, además de preguntar, si Castiel le permitiría tener un amante para comenzar todo el asunto. De esta forma, Castiel podría dirigir su energía sexual a otra parte en vez de molestarlo a él.

—Pero a mí no me gusta nadie más que tú —le dijo Castiel—. No hay otro con el que quiera copular.

Dean se sonrojó con las palabras dicha por el rey.

—¿Tú quieres copular con otra persona que no sea yo? —preguntó con seriedad Castiel.

Su esposo miró al suelo.

—Si lo quisiera hacer, ¿me darías permiso?

—No debes pedirme permiso para nada Dean, pero confieso, que me sentiría mal.

—¿Por qué te sentirías mal? ¿No tendrías todo el sexo del mundo?

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. No me interesa todo el sexo del mundo. Me interesa el sexo contigo y si no lo tengo…

Dean no escuchaba a Castiel, después de la confesión que le hizo, sin saber que lo hizo, o al menos seguía hablando como si nada. No supo la razón de la forma cómo lo afectó eso que dijo Castiel. Fue como si abriera una puerta oxidada de improviso.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel seguía, hablando y al escuchar a Dean con esa pregunta, calló al instante. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en juego.

—Por supuesto que estoy enamorado de ti —dijo Castiel con intensidad.

—Pero eso es imposible.

Dean no lo podía creer.

—¿Por qué es tan imposible? Yo lo veo muy claro todo desde el primer momento.

—¿Dices que te enamoraste de mí a primera vista? ¡Eso no existe!

—El hecho que nunca te haya pasado, no quiere decir que no exista.

—¿Sabes qué? No te creo.

—Ese es tu problema, Dean, no crees que mereces ser amado. Yo te amo y esa es la realidad. Al principio sentí una conexión muy especial contigo. Me agradaste, me gustaste, pero a medida que te conocía, vi tus cualidades y me enamoré de ti. Era inevitable. Niega que no sentiste esa conexión.

Dean quedó sin saber qué decir. Murmuró algo, luego calló. Trató de pensar en lo que había pasado ese día en especial. Solo recordó la mención de las abejas y lo raro que le pareció eso. Recordaba unos ojos azules insistentes, luego todo estaba borroso. No recordaba nada más.

—Ojos azules y abejas —murmuró Dean, demasiado bajo para Castiel. 

Dean negó con su cabeza sobre sentimientos no experimentado con anterioridad. Necesitaba un respiro o poner en claro sus pensamientos. Dejó a Castiel parado en su puesto mientras él se dirigió a los establos. Iría a cabalgar un rato, Castiel trató de acompañarlo, pero le dijo que necesitaba estar solo.

Los bosques que rodeaban el castillo estaban altos y frondosos. Había un aire familiar, exquisito en el ambiente. Miró hacia atrás, como la última vez cuando tomó la decisión de convertirse en el consorte con toda la regla. No hace mucho tiempo, unos días, donde todo cambió. Debía poner su corazón en limpio, si quería volver al castillo con respuestas. Por primera vez, después de que pasó todo este enredo, deseaba ver a su hermano Sam. Él debía tener la respuesta a sus dudas. Las dudas que sentía dentro de su ser.

Suspiró, al parecer nada de lo que hacía parecía correcto y sin embargo, ahí estaba tan bien como si lo fuera. En ese mismo lugar, decidió cumplir con sus obligaciones. Una de sus obligaciones era satisfacer al rey, pero ya no se sentía como una obligación. Los cambios estaban pasando demasiado rápido como para poderlos aceptar sin quedarse en shock. Saber reaccionar a ellos era importante para su situación. No podía seguir actuando de esta forma tan confusa.

Volvió a suspirar, realmente no sabía nada. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto y decidió no seguir pensando tonterías. Una cosa era cierto: debía cumplir con sus obligaciones reales. Lo demás, solo era humo. Alentó al caballo a una carrera hasta el castillo. Regresaría a la hora de la cena.

Castiel lo estaba esperando en el establo. No sabía desde cuándo estuvo ahí, sentado a un lado de la caballeriza de Impala. Al verlo llegar, se levantó de improviso y lo miró. Extraño, pero el rostro no cambió mucho de expresión, pero Dean pudo identificar, claramente la emoción en su cara. Dean no dijo nada, solo se limitó a guardar al potro. Quiso atenderlo él mismo antes del mozo de cuadra.

Quitó su montura y comenzó su tarea de cepillarlo en silencio.

—Dean, sé que no me amas —dijo Castiel.

Dean dejó de cepillar a Impala, no se movió de su sitio. Estaban solos en esa caballeriza particular e Impala dio un relincho. El sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos por lo acelerado que estaba. Castiel lo amaba, ahora veía el sentimiento en cada uno de sus poros y en cada letra de sus palabras.

—También sé que no te gusta tu posición y lo que te han arrebatado —siguió, hablando Castiel—. No sé si pueda compensarte por todo lo perdido, pero trataré con todas mis fuerzas, de que encuentres la felicidad. Si quieres tener… tener un amante. Yo no me opondré.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Compartieron un par de pensamiento. Castiel estaba cabizbajo, mirando sus pies. Seguía sentado en los fajos de alfalfa.

—¿Tú también tendrás un amante? —preguntó Dean.

—¿Cómo?

Castiel levantó la vista con la frente arrugada. Dean lo miraba con expectación casi sin pestañar, eso descolocó a Castiel, no sabía lo que estaba pensando su consorte.

—¿Te molestaría si lo tuviera? —preguntó Castiel.

Dean mordió su labio inferior, pero luego dijo con dignidad ofendida:

—No, claro que no.

Castiel tuvo la seguridad de que estaba mintiendo. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, aunque Dean no lo mirara, era mejor ser precavido.

—Si tú tienes un amante. No hay razón para que yo no tenga uno —razonó Castiel.

El rostro de Dean fue un poema, parecía confuso y molesto.

—Tienes razón, puedes tener todos los amantes que quieras…

La voz del chico se apagó.

—Te diré una cosa. Yo no tendré ningún amante, si tú no tienes ninguno ¿Te parece bien así? —preguntó Castiel con anhelo.

Dean lo miró entre confuso y sorprendido por lo dicho por el monarca. Sus ojos se movieron, buscando algo en el interior de su mente, quizás un recuerdo, quizás pensando a mil. Finalmente dijo:

—Me parece bien.

La mirada de Castiel se suavizó al instante. Dean volvió al caballo y lo acarició con la mano.

—¿Qué hay de cenar? —preguntó Dean.

Castiel sonrió y le dio el menú al joven, el cual se veía entusiasmado con la comida. El momento tenso pasó, Castiel se sintió feliz de su vida al lado de ese joven tan increíble. Para él, estar enamorado de Dean era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y siempre sería de esta forma. Esperaba lograr hacerlo feliz. Sería difícil, pero nunca claudicaría. Su amor era bastante motivación para cumplir este propósito.

Dean tranquilizó su corazón y decidió no racionalizar más sus sentimientos por el rey, porque ni él los entendía a cabalidad. Lo importante era trabajar juntos, hacer crecer el reino. La prosperidad debía llegar a Winchester de las manos de ellos dos para la permanencia de su gente.

**Fin capítulo 10**


	11. Forjado en la derrota

Pasarían algunos años antes de que Dean pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de Castiel. No había problemas al respecto, este tenía mucha paciencia y se fue ganando al chico con sus miradas, su paciencia, su cariño. Dean no podía resistir la mirada de amor del que era objeto. Sentía derretir su corazón sin poder respirar.

Dean solo dejaba que las cosas fluyeran, ya no se preocupaba por eso. No se preocupaba por nada. En momentos de desesperación, donde no había nada qué hacer, lo mejor era dejarse llevar por la corriente, si esta era buena, agradable y noble.

Desde ese instante, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en todo sentido. La reconstrucción avanzó y las nuevas políticas comerciales, implementadas por los monarcas sobre el mercado, dieron frutos. Las contribuciones, como los tributos al imperio eran justas y ningún comerciante se alteró por eso. Así el reino prosperó, e incluso, personas extranjeras venían a visitarlos y finalmente, se quedaban a vivir.

Pasaron unos meses y recibieron noticias de Sam. Estaba embarazado, al parecer, muy feliz. A Dean no le interesó mucho, pero sus padres estaban muy felices con la noticia de ser abuelos.

—Quizás pueda venir a vernos para conocer a nuestro nieto —dijo Mary con ilusión.

Dean se hacía el tonto cuando comenzaban sus padres con añoranzas de abuelos. Si Sam quería venir a visitarlos con su hijo, pues sería bienvenido. Solo que no le vinieran a pedir hijos a él también, se sentiría bastante ofendido por eso. Someterse a ese tratamiento con brebajes extraños, ni hablar. No quería ni pensar en tenerlos y todos alrededor lo sabían, así que no sacaban el tema.

Castiel se pondría baboso de contento si pasaba lo siguiente, pero comprendía que no debía presionar a Dean con algo como eso. Dean sería su conquista por años y estaba bien, porque preferiría esta oportunidad con él, que ninguna. Hacerle el amor por las noches era su droga y no podía dejarla tan fácil, ya que era un adicto a su esposo. Además, su amor sería correspondido algún día, de eso estaba seguro. La forma como lo miraba a veces y como respondía a sus caricias en la cama, le aseguraban esa verdad. Era su amor correspondido, sino lo era ahora ya, lo sería en un futuro cercano. Dean por su parte, estaba absorto con su trabajo de gobernante. Nunca pensó como príncipe, que ese trabajo fuera tan difícil y exhausto.

El reino creció y prosperó. La felicidad del pueblo era evidente, e incluso, la de sus gobernantes. De muchos rincones del imperio venían a este pequeño reino a disfrutar de sus pasteles y miel, porque Castiel se salió con la suya, puso una granja apícola para las abejas del reino y estas eran muy fructíferas. La fama estaba llegando a muchos lugares y el comercio prosperaba. Hasta que una petición especial, llegó del centro del Imperio Novak: un pastel de aniversario de bodas, quien lo pedía era nada más, ni nada menos, que el consorte imperial del reino del sur.

—Tu hermano pidió un pastel para su segundo aniversario de bodas —le dijo Castiel.

—Ya me enteré —respondió Dean.

—Nosotros también podríamos celebrar ese día.

—Como lo celebramos el año pasado estuvo bien.

—Solo hicimos un brindis en la cena.

—Hubo un pastel también.

—Podríamos hace una fiesta.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué no? Nunca tuvimos una fiesta para nosotros. Creo que es buen momento de tenerla.

—No me gustan las fiestas.

—Pero tú mamá dice que te gustaban antes y eras el alma de ellas.

—Antes, tú lo has dicho.

Castiel quedó en silencio, comprendiendo a lo que se refería su esposo. Así que no volvió a sacar el tema por bastante rato más. Estaba desilusionado y Mary vio su ánimo decaído. Le explicó la situación, ella comprendió al instante, pensando que con tanto tiempo ya, Dean debería estar listo para dar el siguiente paso. Así que Mary habló con su hijo para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Dean, hacer una fiesta no es mala idea.

—Lo sé madre, pero no quiero ninguna fiesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Lo es y es la mejor que tengo.

—No seas tan orgulloso hijo, ya has castigado bastante a Castiel por culpa del imperio, como para alzar bandera de paz.

—¿Y en qué lo he castigado? —preguntó Dean confundido.

—Pues, no le darás hijos ¿No te parece suficiente castigo? No tendrá herederos, ni él, ni el reino Winchester.

—Winchester-Nova, ¡que no se te olvide!

—A eso me refiero.

Eso marcó un profundo silencio.

—Ya veo —concluyó Dean.

—¿Lo ves? —preguntó su madre muy confusa.

—Está bien mamá, no soy tan tonto. Déjame pensarlo.

—Está bien hijo, sé que es difícil para ti todo esto, pero créeme que es mejor para sanar tu corazón.

Dean se quedó con las palabras de su madre, rondando su cabeza. Ya había pasado dos años, desde la fatídica invasión del imperio a su pequeño reino. Habían perdido, pero no muerto. Eso todavía era extraño para él, a quien le inculcaron desde niño los valores del honor. Ahora era el Consorte Real del rey Castiel y no era tan infernal como supuso al principio. Debía reconocer que Castiel fue bueno con él y con todos a su alrededor, además, de ser buen esposo y monarca.

Quizás sí, había muerto y este nuevo ser, era su nuevo yo, forjado en la derrota. No podía ser malo después de todo lo vivido, porque hicieron muchas cosas para el bien de su pueblo. El reino de Novak-Winchester, florecía a grandes saltos y ya tenía su buena reputación, además de tener la protección del Imperio Novak.

No había razones para temer algo u otra cosa, fuera de lugar que sucediera. Parecía haber estabilidad económica y política. Solo faltaba la estabilidad personal, la cual no era tan mala, porque la estabilidad matrimonial ya estaba. Ambos esposos se respetaban, crecían juntos y Dean cumplía con sus obligaciones maritales. No había razones para hacerlo tan íntimo, de lo que ya estaba.

Dean se resistía a dejar su pasado atrás todavía. Ese que creyó le daría un futuro totalmente diferente al que tenía. El choque todavía lo tenía un poco nocaut con la vuelta de destino que le dio la vida, pero tenían razón al decir que era suficiente. Hasta él estaba cansado de pensar siempre en las mismas cosas de hace dos años. Quería sanar su corazón herido, de alguna forma, ya estaba en ese proceso y necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo para mirar hacia el futuro.

Esa noche conversó con su marido del asunto en cuestión.

—¿De verdad quieres una fiesta de aniversario? —preguntó Dean.

—Sería lindo, pero si tú no quieres…

—Creo que es tiempo de que tengamos esa celebración de buena gana. Estoy cansado Cas y quiero un poco de paz.

—Puedes tener toda la felicidad del mundo, Dean, solo dime lo que deseas y trataré de cumplirlo.

Dean sonríe divertido.

—No eres un mago Cas, pero te lo agradezco. Eres tan bueno y eso me reconforta. Créeme que no soy infeliz a tu lado, si es eso lo que crees. Solo es que tengo algunas heridas que están cerrando de a poco ¿Tú entiendes, verdad?

—Por supuesto, yo estuve ahí cuando se crearon.

—¿Y por eso me tienes tanta paciencia?

—Soy tu esposo.

—¡Ay, Dios! No puedo con esto.

Castiel se asustó con lo dicho por Dean.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo?

—No, Cas, nada de malo, al contrario, todo bueno. No puedo ponerme melancólico o triste, teniéndote a ti a mi lado.

Dean se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca. El beso intensificado por las ganas de caricias, fue adquiriendo tonos candentes. No era de noche, sino en la tarde, estaban en los salones, así que Castiel lo detuvo.

—¿Vamos a nuestra cámara? —le preguntó Dean.

Castiel no puede dejar de sonreír y asintió con calma. Dean sonrió en reflejo, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la Cámara Real. Sus corazones latían muy rápido. Castiel tenía la seguridad de que era por culpa de la felicidad mientras que Dean, solo lo explicaba con la antelación del sexo.

No es que no tuvieran sexo, incluso era demasiado para una pareja con amor unilateral. Solo es que Dean, estaba terminando de sanar su corazón para seguir avanzando y ser feliz en realidad. Castiel comprendía esto último, por esta razón especial, estaba feliz al doble. Cuando comenzaron las caricias con Dean, empezó a ser diferente a otras veces. Se sentía real, es decir, conectado con los que estaban haciendo, no en un mundo fuera de la realidad. Dean sentía, por primera vez, a Castiel como lo que era: un hombre enamorado de él y lo sentía con todo su ser.

Esa fue una gran revelación. Una que tardó mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba con todo su esplendor. Dean sonrió con verdadera felicidad, por fin pensó que las cosas tomaban un curso que valía la pena vivir con plenitud y eso fue fabuloso.

Hicieron la fiesta de aniversario con un gran pastel. Los pasteleros del reino al saber de qué se trataba la fiesta, se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerles un pastel espectacular. Esa fue la sorpresa del reino y muy hermosa. Dean quedó impresionado y no solo él, sino toda la corte. Los regalos también fueron abundantes y variados, desde un par de botines hasta lingotes de oro, que ni idea de donde había salido todo eso.

Dean quedó impresionado, aunque no solo a él le pasó eso, sino que también a sus padres. Castiel no tenía problema, quizás era el único y es que confiaba en la buena gestión de ellos como monarcas y que la gente sabría cómo responder. Hubo música, bailes y el espectáculo de unos acróbatas que andaban de gira. El corazón de Dean estaba liviano al ver a su pequeño reino, algo comparable a la alegría.

Un pequeño grupo de músicos tocaba en un rincón del salón de baile. Castiel tomó de la mano a Dean y le ofreció bailar. Dean se sintió cohibido al respecto, no quería salir al salón. Castiel volvió a insistir, esta vez Mary intervino y logró que Dean asintiera para el baile. Dean decidió tomar la mano de Mary y salir a la pista. Las demás parejas de la corte también salieron a bailar. Madre e hijo bailaron juntos, hasta que este dio cuenta de que Castiel bailaba con John. Se acercaban en cada paso, hasta que John le pidió a Mary de sus brazos, y Dean accedió, entonces, la mano de Castiel tomó su cintura.

El cambio de pareja dejó a ambos esposos juntos para bailar la pieza musical en la pista. Dean se perdió en los ojos azules de Castiel, mientras daba vueltas por la pista. Sus pies parecían flotar con una perfecta ilusión, de la cual no tenía miedo alguno. Entonces vio que estaba totalmente, relajado en brazos de su esposo y con una sensación de comodidad y confianza increíble, como para que lo guiara en ese baile. Amaba esto, amaba este sentimiento, después de todo lo sucedido, amaba el sentirse de esta manera tan diferente.

Sonrió a su esposo y recibió una sonrisa devuelta. Una alegría recíproca bien proporcionada por primera vez, desde que se conocieron. La pieza musical se extendió por unos minutos maravillosos donde las notas casi se respiraban en el ambiente. Al terminar, quedó parado en una nube desconocida. Eso fue maravilloso, porque se sentía tan bien y el momento pareció extenderse por las horas que quedaban a la festividad.

En la hora de la celebración del pueblo, ambos salieron al balcón para saludar a todos los reunidos en la plaza. Ahí estaban sus fieles súbditos, muy contentos y felices por el aniversario. Ellos también cantaban y bailaban. Todo el reino estaba en celebración ese día y eso no lo había visto hace mucho. Entonces, vio florecer a su reino en ese instante, como si fuera una revelación ante sus ojos y la respiró con alegría.

No debía preocuparse nunca más de su futuro, pasara lo que pasara, tenía a su familia y esta lo ayudaría a superarlo, incluyendo a Castiel. Él era su esposo y parte de su familia también. Esto lo vio ahí, frente a su pueblo brillante y feliz. No podía estar haciendo un mal gobierno si las personas actuaban de esa forma con ellos. Tuvo la seguridad de que eran buenos gobernantes, preocupados por el bienestar de su pueblo y su pueblo lo sabía. No había recompensa más grande para un gobernante, que el respeto y el amor de su pueblo, y esto lo tenía ahí, delante de sus ojos.

Esa noche, en la cama, los esposos se encontraron como si fuera la primera vez.

—Te amo, Dean.

—Yo, creo que también te amo, Cas.

La sonrisa de Castiel fue hermosa y asintió al mismo tiempo. Dean también sonrió con un rubor delicioso en sus mejillas. Entonces, quiso hacer el amor, es decir, por primera vez quiso hacer el amor, realmente, con Castiel. No por obligación, ni por compromiso o porque el deseo lo embargaba, no, solo por amor.

El beso fue fabuloso, Castiel lo abrazó con mucho sentimiento. Dean respondió a ese beso tierno y adorado, sin esa desesperación que lo acompañaba en esos momentos de pasión. Tomó su tiempo para disfrutarlo, ambos tomaron su tiempo para disfrutarlo, para acariciarse el uno al otro con lentitud.

Compartir el lecho de esa forma se sentía muy especial. El sexo parecía tener otro significado, uno profundo lleno de delicia. Le encantaba eso en su cuerpo, en su piel, en su alma. Eso lo vio en los besos intensificados con mucha pasión y cuando entró en su cuerpo, dobló la espalda al recibirlo en sus profundidades. No cerró los ojos, sino que los mantuvo abiertos y eso no fue solo en ese momento, sino en los que vinieron después. Ver el rostro del amor lo excitaba como nunca pensó lo haría. Tuvo muchas experiencias con mujeres, pero nunca vio ese brillo en los ojos tan intenso, parecía irreal.

Esta vez también quiso acariciar y explorar al otro. Antes eso nunca le interesó, nunca le interesó explorar el cuerpo masculino de Castiel, no de esa forma tranquila como viendo cada músculo o detalle de esa piel deliciosa. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y decidió tocar más al respecto hasta llegar a la suavidad. Había suavidad que parecía a las plumas de las alas de un ángel, pero también en el roce del sexo. Era muy interesante y atrayente, una atracción que le emocionaba demasiado.

Tener sexo era entretenido, divertido y muy, muy placentero. No podía decir lo contrario y aunque lo rechazara por orgullo, ya este estaba acabado. Necesitaba explorar al otro, sentir su calor y lo que más necesitaba, era su amor. La mirada de infinito amor que le daba el otro cuando estaban juntos, eso parecía ser una droga, de la cual, cada vez necesitaba más.

—Dame más de eso.

—¿De qué Dean?

—De eso, de eso.

—Si no me dices lo que exactamente quieres, no podré dártelo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tócame! ¡Ahí!

Entonces se eleva al sentir la profundidad del miembro de Castiel en su interior y su esposo sonríe al saber lo que quiere. Un golpecito en ese punto en el interior de Dean para hacerlo gritar de placer. Así lo hace, se mueve hacia atrás para dar un impulso y luego entra con todo hasta llegar a ese punto para hacerlo estremecer. Dean grita, abre la boca, manteniendo los ojos abiertos. La visión de su amado lo perturba, Castiel no puede aguantar mucho tampoco todas esas sensaciones. Explota dentro de él, en un largo gruñido que lo agita al vaciarse. Cae sobre Dean con pequeñas convulsiones en todo su cuerpo.

Las respiraciones agitadas se demoran un gran tiempo en normalizarse y cuando Castiel logra levantar su rostro, para mirar el rostro amado, es recibido con una sonrisa deliciosa, la cual es totalmente correspondida. Dean está maravillado también, al mismo tiempo de Castiel.

Eso sería el principio del reinado Winchester-Novak, aunque llevaran algunos años de práctica, ahora venía en serio. El comienzo de un reino maduro lleno de promesas para el futuro. Dean pudo creerlo, por fin pudo creerlo. Pudo creer en su futuro al lado de Castiel e incluso, vio el futuro de su pequeño reino y del imperio.

Sam tenía razón, había un futuro, siempre lo hay, por muy oscuro que esté.

**Fin.-**

**Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado esta historia. Muchas gracias a aquellos que la siguieron. En realidad cuando comencé no sabía a donde iba, pero me gustó el final. Nos vemos en el próximo fic de esta serie de los príncipes.**

**Author's Note:**

> Como gustó el fic del príncipe, se me ocurrió hacer una serie y este es el segundo fic. No tiene el mismo tono de “Un Príncipe para el Reino Novak” y es bastante diferente. Espero les guste.


End file.
